


Little Red Riding Hood

by llamaaaaass



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, Derek Hale - Freeform, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kate Argent Dies, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Stiles Stlinski - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamaaaaass/pseuds/llamaaaaass
Summary: "You're everything a big bad wolf could want"Oneshot en tres partes
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 15





	1. 1

El frío viento invernal no parecía querer dar tregua a esa lúgubre mañana de noviembre.

La niebla se arremolinaba entre los árboles, cuyas ramas desnudas más parecían esqueletos frígidos y abandonados a su suerte, que abrían paso al oscuro camino a través del bosque. La humedad del ambiente parecía atravesarle la piel, y por mucho que intentara cerrarse lo más que podía la cremallera de la sudadera, el cielo gris de aquel viernes perdido en el calendario, no le aventuraba ni aunque fuese un pequeño rayito de sol que le proporcionase algo de calor.

Las hojas empapadas en escarcha crujían suavemente, casi como quejándose, pero sin querer suponer demasiada molestia, bajo el peso de sus acompasados pasos. Debía tener cuidado con no resbalarse, y de vez en cuando se veía obligado a tambalearse estrepitosamente mientras agitaba los brazos de forma exagerada en busca del equilibrio que perdía, y que ya de por sí le faltaba. Al menos nadie podía verle allí, siendo así de torpe.

El movimiento de despistados pájaros y las gélidas ráfagas de viento, hacían retumbar las pocas hojas que aún pendían de aquellos descascarillados y muertos abetos, acabando con su resistencia y provocando su suave caída hacía el encharcado suelo de colores marrones, naranjas y rojos. Los grajos levantaban el vuelo a lo lejos, saliendo en bandada y rompiendo la calma de la gélida mañana con su desafinado canto.

Siempre le había gustado ver los grupos de aves volar juntas en el cielo, observar los ejes y planos que dibujaban todas juntas, coordinadas, casi parecía que ni siquiera lo intentaban. Giraban sobre sí mismas, entrelazaban su vuelo con sus compañeras, cambiaban de trayectoria, todas juntas, sin cometer ni un error. Todos esos malabarismos y acrobacias se trasladaban a su abdomen en forma de cosquillas ante aquella, casi hasta angustiosa, imagen. Cómo le gustaría volar junto a ellos.

La nube negra de pequeños cuerpecitos poco a poco se fue disipando de aquel grisáceo cielo, y pronto, esa abrumadora sensación desapareció con ellos.

Sus pies continuaron avanzando, cada vez más atrapado entre la espesura de aquel viejo bosque. Le encantaba dar largos paseos por aquella centenaria arboleda, llevaba viviendo en aquel apartado pueblecito de la montaña desde que tenía memoria, se conocía tan bien todos los alrededores que prácticamente se había creado un mapa mental de toda la zona, controlaba aquellos montes como si los tuviera en la palma de su mano. Sin embargo, aquellas escapadas matutinas de los viernes que cumplía casi religiosamente, a quien no le hacían demasiada gracia era a su anciano padre. Ya fue lo bastante difícil tener que dejar a su único hijo marcharse solo a la ciudad para poder estudiar aquel doble grado de derecho y criminología en la universidad más cercana (y eso que volvía todos los viernes y fines de semana), pero lo de dejarle andar sin compañía por ese tenebroso bosque... Tal parecía que el joven era el único en todo el condado al que le gustaba la lúgubre montaña, y eso ya era algo que le provocaba demasiados achaques al pobre corazón del hombre.

"No tienes por qué preocuparte papá" Repetía una y otra vez antes de salir de casa "No me pasará nada, la compañía no es un problema"

—Ey caperucita— Sus pies se anclaron sobre el suelo al escuchar aquel murmullo, con cierto toque de burla entre sus palabras, a su espalda— No creo que niños grandes como tú deban andar solos por bosques como estos— Su cuerpo giró sobre sí mismo y observó, la impasible figura que le observaba a escasos metros, con sus depredadores ojos fijados sobre él.

Por supuesto que la compañía no era un problema. Él nunca estuvo solo en aquellos bosques.

—Derek— Dejó escapar en un suspiro entrecortado mientras trastabillaba con sus propios pies luchando por acercarse lo más rápido que podía hacia el hombre.

Éste no tardó en acortar la distancia, y casi tan deprisa como si viajase con el propio viento, se posicionó ante el joven, devolviéndole el equilibrio que había perdido.

—Gracias— Se agarró con fuerza a los antebrazos de su compañero y elevó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro contrario, la capucha de su sudadera lo dificultaba— Deberíamos buscar un saludo nuevo, esto de que yo me resbale y tú me hagas de escudo personal ya me empieza a dañar un poco el orgullo— Rió suavemente mientras terminaba de enderezarse. Su agarre no se aflojó en ningún momento.

Derek se dedicó a observar el tierno contraste de la fría y pálida piel de su rostro con el rojo sangre de la capucha que escondía sus castaños cabellos. No pudo evitar acercar la mano hacia su blanda mejilla, donde pequeñas pecas manchaban la lívida tez, y sentir en sus yemas esa suavidad que ya se conocía de memoria.

—Eso tiene fácil solución— Se inclinó lo suficiente como para alcanzar la altura del chico y dejó que sus labios acariciasen los ajenos.

Las uñas del castaño se clavaron suavemente sobre la chaqueta negra que portaba el hombre, haciendo rechinar vagamente el material de cuero. Los labios se movían con lentitud, casi con parsimonia, sobre los opuestos.

Intentaban recuperar el tiempo perdido en apenas unos minutos, cosa que la falta de oxígeno en los pulmones de ambos dificultó demasiado.

Derek tomó por última vez el labio inferior de su compañero entre los suyos, antes de separarse lo suficiente para que sus narices se rozaran.

—Me gusta ese saludo— Comentó en voz muy baja, apenas un susurro.

—Te he echado de menos, Stiles— El aliento cálido del hombre chocó contra el suyo propio, después de aquel beso de bienvenida necesitaba recuperar algo de aire. Sonrió apenas aquellas palabras salieron de la boca del más alto.

—Yo también— Su labio inferior quedó atrapado entre sus blancos dientes tras aquella respuesta, incluso sus uñas se clavaron con aún más fuerza sobre los brazos contrarios. La emoción que le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, era casi patética.

"Cálmate, ni que tuvieras 13 años Stiles" Se dijo así mismo en su cabeza.

Derek dejó su mano desplazarse sobre la barbilla del castaño hasta toparse con su boca, impidiendo que pudiera seguir mordiéndose el labio. Stiles casi se echa a temblar ante aquel contacto tan íntimo.

El hombre sonrió ante aquello.

[...]

El crujido de las hojas, casi hasta rítmico, amenizaba el curso de su conversación, o más bien el monólogo de Stiles, quien se había dispuesto contarle a Derek su semana completa, de lunes a jueves.

El hombre se limitaba a escuchar en silencio la verborrea del joven al mismo tiempo que sentía el peso de su inquieta mano sobre la suya. Se sabía de memoria todas las extrañas manías del chico, empezando por aquel día en que le dijo que tenía un problema con sus manos, "Me sudan" le había dicho de repente "Pero muchísimo, en plan exagerado, en serio. Parece que tengo las cataratas de Iguazú en las palmas" Derek no pudo más que soltar una carcajada ante aquella confesión y acostumbrarse al hecho de que se tendría que conformar con entrelazar únicamente el dedo meñique de Stiles con el suyo propio.

Su vista se escabulló de ese punto de unión hacia su rostro. Su compañero se había bajado la capucha de su sudadera roja, ahora dejando ver con facilidad sus alborotados mechones castaños, sus mejillas lechosas enrojecidas por la brisa mañanera, su cuello pintado de lunares. En algún punto dejó de prestar atención a aquel interminable soliloquio e intentó contar todas y cada una de aquellas pequeñas manchitas.

— ¿Tú qué opinas?— Su concentración en aquella interminable tarea se vio interrumpida cuando el joven giró su rostro para enfrentarle. Su sonrisa de pillo y su expresión de niño parecían destellar entre aquel oscuro claro de la montaña.

— ¿Mmh? Perdona, no te estaba escuchando...

—Ya me lo supuse desde hacía un buen rato, Derek— Carcajeó sin malicia alguna, sabía que su incontinencia verbal era bastante difícil de soportar en ocasiones, ya bastante era que le escucharan sin cortarle a mitad de su discurso— Ya queda poco ¿No?

— ¿Queda poco para qué?— Su ceño se frunció inmediatamente

—Para llegar a casa de la abuelita ¿No soy caperucita roja?

—No me tientes, Stiles— Otra estridente carcajada resonó entre cada tronco, cada roca y hoja de aquel profundo bosque. Incluso parecía que la niebla se disipaba por momentos ante aquellas ruidosas risas del joven.

[...]

¿Cuánto llevaba en aquel estado de euforia permanente? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? El concepto del tiempo era algo inservible para él, apenas le daba importancia al paso de las horas. Únicamente las tenía en cuenta para saber el momento justo en el que volvería a ver a Stiles pasar torpemente entre aquellos árboles.

El día que lo vio aparecer por primera vez, con esa misma sudadera roja protegiéndole de la brisa veraniega, supo que era para él. Que debía acercarse, sin hacer un solo ruido, saltar sobre él y llevárselo consigo. Como tantas otras veces había hecho, con sigilo y sin dejar ni un solo rastro. Estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre su espalda, como buen depredador, cuando vio como de repente, su presa se agachó, apoyó las manos en las rodillas y comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, si estaba en una muy mala forma física, era otro tema a tratar.

"Vaya, qué pena, será todavía más fácil de lo que pensaba" Ladeó la cabeza pensativo, aún escondido entre la abundante maleza de aquella época calurosa. "Vamos a hacerlo un poco más interesante"

Con lentitud, salió de aquel escondite, y usando una elegancia desmesurada para tratarse de un bosque perdido en las montañas, fue acercándose por la espalda al joven, aún arrodillado intentado recuperar algo de aire.

"¿Es que caperucita roja se ha perdido? ¿O necesita hacer algo más de ejercicio?" Preguntó con ironía esperando una respuesta por parte del chico, que, dedujo, no pasaba de los 20 años.

Ante aquella pregunta repentina, el joven se dio la vuelta alarmado llevando las manos a su rostro y cruzándolas sobre este, intentando protegerse. Pronto alzó ligeramente la mirada, aún respirando dificultosamente. "¿Y-y tú quién eres... El-el lobo feroz...?"

Derek elevó las cejas en señal de sorpresa ante aquella respuesta, su interés crecía por momentos. Un amago de sonrisa se escapó por la comisura derecha de su boca.

"Esta no es una zona por la que se deba ir solo, es territorio de lobos, nunca mejor dicho" Avanzó un par de pasos, intentando aproximarse a su nuevo centro de atención.

"He nacido en el pueblo, llevo aquí... toda la vida" Comentó señalando tras su espalda el camino de regreso a la civilización, sin cesar de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire "Y nunca me he topado con ningún lobo por... este... bosque"

"Basta que lo digas para que acabe ocurriendo" Sus ojos recorrieron de arriba abajo el cuerpo del joven, listo para abalanzarse. Stiles comenzó a retroceder.

"¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿Tú sí puedes caminar por aquí sin restricciones?" Comentó de nuevo, un peso extra comenzaba a apretarle el pecho dificultándole el dejar salir un tono más amenazador. Un ligero temblor comenzó a recorrerle las manos.

Una brillante sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios, sus músculos se tensaron y la adrenalina se le disparó preparándole para iniciar el ataque, sin embargo, toda esa descarga hormonal se frenó de golpe al sentir cómo el joven frente a él comenzó a ponerse blanco como la cal y sus extremidades se agarrotaban de golpe. "Si todavía no he hecho nada, ¿Qué le...?" Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe al ver cómo el chico caía al suelo en un peso muerto. Fuertes convulsiones comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo con agresividad, sus brazos y piernas se encogían descoordinadamente, incluso sus ojos habían girado y quedaron totalmente en blanco.

Derek se quedó estático ante aquella imagen, ¿Qué hacía? ¿Dejaba al pobre chico sacudiéndose patéticamente tirado en el suelo, o se lo llevaba y aprovechaba que ya lo tenía reducido sin haber tenido que mover ni un músculo?

Ladeó nuevamente la cabeza pasando su mirada lentamente sobre el cuerpo que parecía comenzar a detenerse pausadamente de su conmoción.

[...]

Stiles despertó muy pesadamente. Una bruma espesa y confusa cubría su cerebro y le dificultaba retomar el control de la situación nuevamente. Solamente era capaz de saber que estaba vivo; era consciente de cómo el aire entraba y salía a un ritmo moderado de sus pulmones, que un molesto hormigueo le recorría brazos y piernas, y por no hablar de la pastosidad que notaba en la boca.

Poco a poco consiguió evaporar toda la niebla que cubría su consciencia y volvió a la realidad, a ser consciente de lo que pasaba. Había salido a dar un paseo por el bosque, como todos los viernes... ¿Qué había pasado entonces? ¡Le había dado un ataque! Justo cuando tenía en frente a aquel...

En menos de un segundo sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y alerta. No tuvo que esperar a que éstos volvieran a enfocar correctamente, la preparación para la huida por parte de su sistema nervioso ya lo había puesto totalmente en tensión. Su mirada chocó contra la de aquel desconocido, quien con sus pintas de modelo de prendas de cuero, descansaba tranquilamente sentado en una silla de escritorio estudiándole fijamente con la mirada. Casi parecía que le podría atravesar en cualquier momento.

"¿Q-qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?..." Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Su supuesto secuestrador se levantó con calma de su silla.

"Estás en un refugio, a salvo" Eso no hizo más que ponerle los pelos de punta, cosa que empeoró cuando el intimidante sujeto comenzó a acercarse hacia la cama donde estaba tendido.

"¡¿Quién coño eres tú y por qué me has traído aquí?!" Su voz se elevó hasta tres tonos por encima de lo habitual, sorprendiendo a ambos del repentino cambio, provocando que su anfitrión se detuviera a escasos metros de la cama, aunque lo suficientemente lejos como para aún no haber invadido su espacio personal.

"Empezaste a convulsionar frente a mí. Caíste al suelo y estuviste así durante un rato... Luego te calmaste y perdiste el conocimiento. Te traje hasta mi refugio hasta que te espabilaras, apenas ha pasado tiempo desde que llegamos. Has despertado muy rápido" Su explicación fue clara y concisa, sin embargo, muy estúpida: si alguien queda inconsciente no se le debe mover a menos que sepas lo que haces, simplemente llama a emergencias y espera ahí hasta que lleguen. No tiene ningún sentido que le hubiese llevado hasta un lugar aún más apartado como el viejo refugio de la montaña, que por cierto, ¿No estaba abandonado?

Encogió su cuerpo sobre sí mismo acercando sus piernas hacia su tronco en un intento de protección ¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué le había arrastrado hasta allí?

Sus ojos vagaron por todo el ancho de la estancia, parecía una vieja cabaña de madera, los típicos refugios de montaña, con un escritorio, la cama en la que aún se encontraba, un ventanal bastante amplio cubierto por finas cortinas, una puerta que daba hacia alguna otra habitación... Y justo al otro lado de la estancia, una pequeña imitación de cocina con encimera, fregadero, microondas... Sobre el cual descansaba un teléfono de emergencias junto con un extintor y un compartimento que contenía un desfibrilador. 

Sí que daba el pego de ser un refugio, y que además había sido habitado durante bastante tiempo. Sus ojos volvieron hacia el hombre, quien se mantenía en la misma posición, sin cambiar una pizca su expresión, casi pareciendo más estatua que humano.

"¿Eres guardabosques?" Se atrevió a preguntar. Un leve asentimiento de cabeza fue la única respuesta que recibió, seguido de un par de pasos más hacia él, haciendo que el desconocido, que más que guardabosques parecía el reclamo de una revista de motocicletas de la década de los 50, acabara sentado a sus pies. "¿Qué te pasó ahí fuera?"

Stiles apretujó con más fuerza las piernas hacia sí mismo. "Tengo epilepsia, y tú has tenido la suerte de presenciar uno de mis ataques"

Los agraciados ojos verdes que portaba el secuestrador/guardabosques (aún no lo tenía muy claro) mostraron un brillo de sorpresa. "Tiene los ojos muy bonitos" pensó para sí mismo al poder verle más de cerca.

"¿Necesitas algún tipo de medicación? ¿Quieres que llame a emergencias?" Vaya, quizá no era un asesino en serie que planeaba descuartizarle y guardar sus restos en el congelador igual que en el último episodio de Mentes Criminales que había visto la noche antes. Eso, o mentía muy bien.

"No, no tranquilo... Los ataques son algo relativamente frecuente aún con las pastillas... Pero una vez que pasan vuelvo a estar perfecto" Un leve asentimiento de cabeza mostró el entendimiento por parte del misterioso hombre. "Soy Stiles... Y gracias por traerme aquí, no hacía falta en verdad... Pero entiendo que si nunca te habías topado con alguien como yo no supieses qué hacer"

"Derek" Ese fue el primer momento en que vio aparecer algún tipo de expresión facial en el hombre que no le pusiese los pelos de punta. Había sonreído. Ni siquiera eso, había "medio sonreído", simplemente un amago, su comisura derecha se había levantado levemente dejando aparecer en su mejilla un casi imperceptible hoyuelo. Ahora que ya no temía por su vida (o al menos ya no tanto), se dio la libertad de hacer un estudio en profundidad de su, ahora, rescatador. Su cabello azabache, negro como la misma noche, corto y levemente levantado, le daba un aspecto bastante juvenil que contrastaba con su eterna expresión rígida. Sus patillas estaban bien recortadas y conducían hacia los rastros de una barba apenas perceptible, probablemente se afeitara cada mañana, pero aún daba la impresión de que si pasara la mano por sus mejillas, sentiría una mezcla de cosquillas y picor suave, y hasta agradable. Sus rasgos eran duros y marcados, su mandíbula afilada, la barbilla partida y sus pómulos altos y marcados. Sus cejas eran pobladas, igual de negras que su cabello, y tremendamente expresivas. Parecían estar constantemente fruncidas debido a sus muecas frías y distantes, pero cuando hablaba, se sorprendió ante aquel minúsculo instante en el que casi sonrió, ya que hacían que todo su rostro proyectara una luz totalmente distinta.

Sus ojos eran... No sabría decir de qué color eran exactamente. Eran claros, y muy brillantes, casi cristalinos, y probablemente eran de ese tipo de ojos que cambiaban radicalmente con la luz. Si pudiera dar un color de base diría verdes, un verde claro, como el del bosque por las mañanas, después de una noche de lluvia. Un verde rasgado por tonos pardos, colores tierra, que a su vez daban una mezcla de gris muy claro, como las nubes previas a una tormenta de verano. ¿Esos ojos eran normales? Porque en serio, comenzaba a pensar que unos ojos así provocarían mareos si los mirabas en exceso.

Su complexión era fuerte, trabajada, y era algo que se notaba bajo esa vestimenta de cuero y pantalones rasgados "Para ser un guardabosques no viste como uno" pensó para sus adentros. Era un tipo alto, quizá llegaba al metro ochenta, y todo aquello en conjunto creaba a su alrededor un aura amenazadora e intimidante que aún le provocaba cierta sensación de hormigueo en la nuca. No sabría decir si eso era todavía algo malo, o bueno por el contrario. "Vale, está muy bueno" se dijo así mismo.

"Puedo acompañarte hasta la entrada del bosque por si acaso se repite ese ataque... Si tú quieres" Habló de repente, rompiendo el momento de concentración que estaba teniendo el universitario mientras admiraba sus amplios hombros "Estamos apenas unos metros más al norte de donde te encontré, no estamos muy lejos si es lo que te preocupa" ¿Acaso también leía mentes?

"¿Piensas acompañarme, por si por el camino me encuentro al lobo?" Respondió dejando ir sus piernas y posicionándolas en el suelo, por fin sentándose recto, mientras sus ojos desafiaban juguetonamente a los contrarios, ¿Aún le causaba cierta incertidumbre ese tal Derek? Sí ¿Tenía algo que le empujaba a coquetearle? Pues también. El ojiverde meneó levemente la cabeza, devolviéndole esa mirada, entre salvaje y de tonteo, mientras contestaba "Si me lo pides, te acompañaré a donde me digas"

Todo podía haber quedado en una curiosa anécdota para contar a su mejor amigo por Skype (pero nunca a su padre, obviamente), podía haber sido perfectamente sólo eso, sin embargo, fue cuando al día siguiente, Derek vio aparecer por el mismo camino al mismo chico patoso y curioso, y supo que todo eso, no iba a parar.

Todo había comenzado horas atrás, cuando colgó en sus brazos un débil cuerpo espasmódico, frío e inconsciente. ¿Pensó en llevárselo a un lado más recóndito del bosque, para tener un buen escondite en el que llevar a cabo su sádico cometido? La respuesta es clara, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Empezó a sentir una compañía muy placentera entre sus brazos, algo desconocido, pero que aún así le resultaba demasiado familiar como para responder con indiferencia. Las piernas se le empezaron a mover solas en cuanto vio como tres pequeños lunares formaban un minúsculo camino en su cuello extendido, uniendo su mandíbula y oculta clavícula, y muy cerca de su nuez de Adán. Sus ojos viajaron un poco más, y si se fijaba con la suficiente atención, incluso podía sentir la sangre fluir a través de su marcada yugular. No controlando lo que hacía, ni siquiera mirando el camino que marcaban sus pies, acabó llevándolo hasta su refugio, lo tumbó en la cama y se sentó. Quieto, inmóvil, estático, simplemente mirando el cuerpo frente a él. Sus manos, blancas y huesudas, con sus tendones y venas marcados, dedos largos y uñas mordisqueadas. Su complexión delgada y esbelta, no sería tan alto como él, pero al metro setentaicinco llegaría sin problemas. Sus mechones castaños, un castaño suave y aterciopelado, cálido, tan cálido que hasta daban ganas de pasar los dedos entre aquellas hebras. Su piel pálida, dos tonos más clara debido a su desmayo, pero que poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar un tono más vivo, más dulce. Las miles de pecas que cruzaban sin orden ni permiso el puente de su nariz, sus pómulos y que iban bajando hacia su cuello en forma de lunares. No pudo ni siquiera llegar a sus labios cuando un leve cambio en la respiración del muchacho le perturbó. Estaba despertando.

Podía haber aprovechado perfectamente ese momento para, de nuevo, intentar abalanzarse sobre él, tomar el control... Pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo ahí, observando sus movimientos, analizándole. Le mintió sobre él mismo, llegó a preguntarle si necesitaba algo, ¡Incluso se ofreció a dejarle ir enseñándole el camino! Lo que fuese, con tal de mantener ese calor tan placentero que había dejado sobre las sábanas de la cama. ¿Cuánto hacía que no sentía ese calor, ese contacto tan humano, sin restricciones? Ni lo sabía, ni lo recordaba, de nuevo, el tiempo era demasiado difícil de controlar para él. ¿La razón por la que lo hacía? Tampoco la conocía, y, sinceramente, bastante poco le importaba en aquel momento, sólo se estaba dejando llevar por algo al fondo de su consciencia, que se lo ordenaba.

A partir de ese momento sus rutinas cambiaron, esperaba su venida, cuando le sentía cerca aceleraba sus pasos para alcanzarle, le rodeaba, le jugueteaba y hasta bromeaba con él.

"Si querías dar una vuelta conmigo podías haberlo dicho desde el principio ¿Sabes? No hace falta que siempre te excuses con eso de que me acompañas para que llegue sano y salvo a casa" Llegó a soltar un día Stiles entre broma y broma.

"Si tú supieras..." Se decía así mismo en su cabeza

No sabía por qué hacía nada de aquello, algo en su interior, entre sus recuerdos, en el fondo de su cabeza, le empujaba a hacerlo. Le empujaba a agarrarse a aquel sentimiento que todavía desconocía, a esa sensación de paz que le otorgaba aquel chico, a esa emoción tan olvidada que tenía, la de sentirse un poquito más humano.

[...]

Cuatro horas habían pasado desde que llegaron a la "casa de la abuelita", como había bautizado Stiles al refugio del azabache, y varios meses desde que habían comenzado sus encuentros. No tardaron demasiado en llevar esos simples tonteos y acercamientos a encuentros mucho más íntimos, más cercanos. Sin embargo, lo que empezó siendo una simple experimentación para ambos, acabó con una exclusividad mutua de la que no se habían parado a hablar en ningún momento, aunque ambos ya la habían asumido como otra dinámica más de su particular relación.

El padre de Stiles, obviamente no podía enterarse de que su risueño e ingenuo hijo estaba por ahí perdido entre los bosques y en compañía de un malhumorado guardabosques con el que no había tenido el gusto de coincidir nunca, y por otro lado, sus compañeros de universidad sólo eran conscientes de que el pecoso tenía una especie de lío sin compromiso con un hombre guapísimo de ese pueblecito de la montaña al que volvía todos los findes (para estar con él claramente). El único que podía hacerse una idea lo más mínimamente próxima a la realidad era su mejor amigo Scott, quien ya desde el principio de toda aquella historia había preguntado "¿Desde cuándo hay guardabosques en esa montaña, Sti?" La respuesta que le dio, fue que Derek había sido transferido desde el sur del estado a finales de verano, y que todas esas cosas las lleva el ayuntamiento, un par de jóvenes universitarios como ellos no tenían por qué saber los detalles de todos esos trámites burocráticos. "Aún así no me fío, ¿Qué hace en esa montaña él solo todos los días? ¿No baja nunca al pueblo, aunque sea a hacer la compra?" A lo que resulta que el misterioso hombre de los bosques era una especie de mezcla entre hippy anarco-ecologista y alguien que simplemente odia mucho a la gente y la tecnología en general, no tiene ni televisión ni internet para evitarse la ansiedad que genera la rapidez del siglo XXI y cuando necesita comida, se acerca al pueblo de al lado, conocido por ser el único en todo el condado con un mercado de alimentos 100% ecológicos. "¿Ha aprovechado también para hacer un retiro espiritual en el bosque?" "Scott, no te lo tomes a broma que te lo estoy diciendo en serio" "Vaya, si es que casi parece que tiene una flor en el culo con lo bien que me lo pintas... Pero entonces, si cuando quedáis no bajáis al pueblo ni aunque sea a tomar algo ¿Qué coño hacéis en esa montaña todas las tardes?"

"Mejor no quieras saberlo" Contestaba en cada ocasión Stiles con una sonrisa traviesa que escondía su explícita respuesta.

"Mira... Es que todo parece sacado de película, un Adonis que te socorre cuando tienes un ataque, que está buenísimo y que vive como el abuelo de Heidi perdido en medio de la montaña... Stiles, ¿No lo ves un poco raro? ¿Todo súper conveniente para que te creas que es perfecto para ti? No sé, igual me equivoco, pero yo no me fío... Ten cuidado cuando estéis solos, y no te alejes demasiado de la civilización cuando estés con él"

El castaño daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez a lo que Scott le acababa de comentar aquella mañana en su conversación por Skype. A ver, sí que es verdad que toda la situación así contada de repente parecía un poco, bastante, surrealista... Pero es que él, desde que comenzó a conocer un poco mejor a Derek, no se había sentido para nada en peligro, nunca le había restringido nada, no le impedía volver a casa cuando se le pasaba la hora o su padre llamaba preguntando que dónde estaba ¡Si es que hasta le deseaba buena suerte todas las semanas antes de irse de vuelta a la universidad! Por no hablar de lo atento que era al enseñarle zonas increíbles del bosque que no conocía y le acompañaba de vuelta al pueblo para evitar que se despeñara patéticamente por cualquier barranco... Definitivamente, no había sentido amenazadas ni su libertad, ni su seguridad estando junto al guardabosques.

Un profundo suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras paseaba la mirada por el techo de madera del refugio. Giró la cabeza, reposando su mejilla derecha sobre la almohada, y observó con detenimiento toda la estancia, al igual que lo había hecho la primera vez que estuvo allí, y las miles de veces que le siguieron a esa. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la zona del escritorio, donde, de la pared frente a éste, pendían varios recortes, fotografías, dibujos... Todos ellos relacionados con la luna, y las estrellas en general. Sobre la mesa reposaban varios libros sobre historia antigua, mitología pagana relacionada todo ese mundillo de la brujería y cultura celta (El hombre parecía tener un gran interés por todos esos temas esotéricos) y astronomía. Según le había comentado, las noches en la montaña son impresionantes para observar y estudiar estrellas, incluso le había invitado varias veces a, si quería, quedarse a dormir para comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Derek tenía aficiones como cualquier persona, tenía un trabajo estable, un techo en el que refugiarse, le trataba bien... ¿Por qué era tan difícil de entender que no tenía por qué esconder un oscuro secreto que acabaría haciéndole daño?

Al final, en la esquina más superior de todos aquellos recortes pegados en la pared, había una pequeña foto, en color sepia y algo chamuscada. Era una foto de su familia, aparecían sus padres, él (quien no debía tener más de dos años) y su hermana mayor, ahí su hermana más pequeña todavía no había nacido. Le había hablado contadas veces sobre ellos, sólo cuando estaba demasiado lleno de endorfinas después del sexo y se sentía lo suficientemente tranquilo como para hacerlo. Habían muerto en un accidente de tren hacía varios años, sólo la hermana que no salía en la foto seguía viva, sin embargo, a partir de aquello, su relación se enfrió demasiado, dejaron de hablarse y ahora lo único que sabe de ella es que está trabajando en una especie de orfanato al norte de Italia, y que la debe de ir bien.

Joder, con un pasado como ese ¿Cómo no iba a convertirse en una persona introvertida al extremo y huraña con el mundo? Scott sólo decía todas esas cosas malas porque no conocía de verdad a Derek. Llevaba casi tres meses con él, y podía decir que no era ningún loco o psicópata dispuesto a hacerle daño como en esas estúpidas películas que echaban los domingos a las cuatro de la tarde y se quedaba viendo en lugar de ponerse a estudiar.

Stiles apretó los labios, aún enfadado por las palabras de su mejor amigo, y bajó la mirada hacia la cama en la que todavía permanecía tumbado. El azabache se encontraba recostado a su lado, boca abajo y a la altura de su cadera, durmiendo plácidamente. El joven flexionó su rodilla izquierda, encogiendo su pierna y haciendo que la sábana cayese y dejase al descubierto más de su desnudo cuerpo. Derek, reposando de igual forma, únicamente era protegido de cadera para abajo por la delicada sábana. Su cabeza descansaba contra el brazo derecho del castaño, y se aferraba con una fuerza suave, pero determinante a pesar de estar dormido, a su antebrazo. El pecoso, dejando vagar con pereza los dedos de su mano libre sobre su propio estómago desnudo, elevó con toda la delicadeza que pudo la mano que tenía atrapada y comenzó a hacer cariños sobre el oscuro cabello de su pareja. Sus dedos se detuvieron detrás de los mechones de su oreja, y continuó proporcionándole tiernas caricias a su dormido compañero todo el tiempo que éste le permitiese, mientras una sonrisa inconsciente le dominaba los labios y una enorme paz se plasmaba en sus ojos mientras observaba la trabajada espalda ajena subir y bajar con calma.

Los mimos en su nuca, comenzaron a detenerse lentamente con su pesado letargo. Sentía el calor de las sábanas bajo su cuerpo y un placentero hormigueo tras su oreja. Después de varios minutos siendo consciente de todas las sensaciones que le recorrían alrededor, pero sin querer que cesasen tan rápido, aún seguía en la misma posición, sin abrir los ojos ni mover un músculo, queriendo disfrutar más tiempo de todo aquello.

—Sé que estás despierto, Der— Ese suave susurro y un pequeño tirón inofensivo en su pelo le indicaron el fin de su tiempo de remoloneo en cama. Restregó la cara contra las sábanas terminando de desperezarse antes de darse la vuelta, acostarse boca arriba y recolocarse a la misma altura de su compañero. Giró la cabeza y quedó cara a cara con el castaño—Hola— Volvió a hablar, con la misma suavidad que antes, evitando levantar demasiado la voz, como si tuviese miedo de despertar a algo o alguien, cosa que ya había pasado.

Derek únicamente respondió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa y un leve suspiro.

—Hola— Susurró de igual forma.

Intentaba, de verdad que lo hacía, mantener la mente en blanco y descansar, centrarse únicamente en sus ojos oscuros... Que no se le malinterprete, no se había sentido tan calmado en años desde que el castaño apareció en su vida, sin embargo, el constante martilleo de las mismas ideas resonando una y otra vez en su cabeza, a veces se hacían demasiado difíciles de soportar, incluso cuando tenía a Stiles desnudo tumbado a su lado, sin ninguna preocupación más que aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían juntos.

¿Se le había pasado por la mente la idea de contarle a su pareja más de lo que le gustaría tener que revelar? Innumerables veces, el problema era que, si hablaba, probablemente se le escaparía de las manos aquel hiperactivo chico, cosa que comprendería totalmente, pero si seguía guardando su secreto, ¿Cuánto podría durar con ello? Sí, podría simplemente aprovechar aquellos maravillosos momentos en los que Stiles no le acribillaba a preguntas que quizá vendrían más tarde, pero la vergüenza y los remordimientos seguirían arrastrándose en el fondo de su mente sin descanso alguno, como en ese preciso instante.

—¡Tengo que contarte una cosa!—Su tren de pensamientos se le detuvo de golpe al escuchar la exclamación de su amante y la intensidad que reflejaba su rostro— Ayer por la noche, cuando papá y yo acabábamos de llegar a casa de la estación de buses y ya estaba metiéndome en la cama, estaba reventadísimo después del viaje... Espera, casi mejor si te lo enseño— Rápidamente, el chico se le escapó de los brazos y se inclinó a los pies de la cama para rebuscar entre toda la ropa desperdigada que descansaba sin ningún orden sobre el suelo de la cabaña. —Aquí está— De vuelta entre las sábanas, volvió a tumbarse a su lado con el móvil entre las manos mientras tecleaba algo y la luz azul del aparato bañaba sus rasgos finos y cansados.— Mira y escucha— La oscuridad de la pantalla de su iPhone rápidamente dejó paso a un vídeo en reproducción. En seguida vio aparecer una ventana abierta de par en par, con las cortinas corridas y dejando entrar a la sombría habitación algo de luz proveniente de las farolas y parte de la propia luna, en ese momento, en fase creciente gibosa, casi llena.

—¿Ese es tu cuarto?— Preguntó Derek observando el vídeo sin pestañear. Únicamente recibió como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza y varias cosquillas en su mejilla provocadas por la mata de pelos castaños de su compañero debido al movimiento.

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, un estridente sonido retumbó entre las cuatro paredes del refugio. Era un aullido de lobo. Se oía algo lejano, obviamente perdido entre la maleza del bosque, pero lo suficientemente claro como para poder identificarlo. Se repitió hasta cuatro veces, las cuatro de manera profunda y alargándose cada uno lo suficiente como para infundir respeto ante cualquiera. Después de varios segundos, el vídeo se detuvo.

—¿Lo has oído? ¡Era un lobo! Yo flipé en cuanto escuché los primeros aullidos, y dije: esto tengo que grabarlo— Habló rápidamente Stiles, habiendo bloqueando el móvil y dirigiendo toda su atención al ojiverde— Hoy por la mañana se lo enseñé a mi padre y se quedó de piedra, me dijo que por estos bosques no había lobos desde hacía antes de que yo naciera, los habían cazado todos, y los pocos que quedaban se los llevaron a una reserva al norte hasta que tuviesen suficiente población como para volver a dejarles en libertad. ¿Tú sabes algo? En plan, ¿Ya han empezado a repoblar la zona? ¿O es que han emigrado de otro sitio? Me parece flipante tener lobos tan cerca...— Stiles había empezado con su característica incontinencia verbal, sin embargo, Derek no escuchó ni siquiera el principio de lo que había empezado a decir, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando hacer funcionar los engranajes de su cerebro para entender cómo era posible todo lo que le acaba de mostrar— Vale, vale, está bien, no hace falta que me pongas esa carita...— El castaño cambió de repente de tono alterando al azabache, y volviendo a captar su atención.

—¿Qué cara?

—Esa que me llevas puesta— Sus dedos apretujaron las mejillas rasposas de su compañero provocando que hiciese un involuntario puchero. El castaño rió ante aquella acción— No hace falta que me digas cómo han llegado los lobos hasta aquí, estará entre todos esos papeles que tienes guardados por los cajones y que parecen súper importantes además de un coñazo, trámites burocráticos y eso... Pero bueno, el caso, que me parece flipante que haya lobos por aquí ¡Nunca he visto uno en persona!... Y pensar que al principio siempre utilizabas la excusa del lobo feroz para engatusarme... Ya lo tenías todo pensado desde el principio ¿Ehh?...— Stiles se carcajeó ante su propia broma, sin embargo, sus risas cesaron en cuanto una mano fuerte y callosa se le posó en la mejilla que no tenía apoyada en la almohada. Derek le estaba mirando con tal intensidad que no le quedó otra que callarse y prestar atención ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—Si te decía que te acompañaba por el camino hasta el final del bosque, era porque de verdad intentaba protegerte, para que no te pasara nada— Sus ojos, más grisáceos en aquel momento, recorrieron el ángulo de su adorable nariz respingona, de abajo a arriba, y se terminaron posando sobre el otro par que le estaban mirando ahora fijamente. Aquellos ojos castaños, tan mansos, tan suaves y dóciles... Aún no los había visto reflejar otra emoción que no fuera euforia y alegría. Tan vivarachos y chisporroteantes, tan llenos de ideas, de planes, de ilusiones... Al contrario que los suyos, sólo llenos de misterios y secretos. Toda esa felicidad quedaba enmarcada entre aquellas cortas y lisas pestañas, creando un contorno amable y dulce, que sería capaz de derretir hasta al más indiferente de los seres. Pues claro, ya lo había logrado con él— Mira por ejemplo, tus ojos. Tan grandes y vibrantes... Tú y tus grandes ojos de Bambi, son los que vuelven locos a los lobos... Te acompañaba para asegurarme de que nada ni nadie te perseguía— En ese momento, su pulgar se desplazó desde su lugar en la tersa y pálida mejilla del joven, hacia abajo, y antes de llegar a su marcada mandíbula, se desvió a la izquierda, hacia sus labios. Sus labios rosados, rellenos y pálidos, con su arco de Cupido bien marcado, dándoles esa forma tan placentera a la vista y haciendo que quisiese pasar su lengua sobre ellos. Esos labios que Stiles mordía constantemente cuando tenía algo rondándole la cabeza, llegando a veces hasta a hacerse sangrar. Esos labios tan besables para el azabache— Y tus labios, tan llenos y suaves— Había comenzado a susurrar cada palabra, lo más bajo que podía, como si al levantar la voz, hiciese que Stiles se esfumase de su lado— Podrían atraer a cualquiera con malas intenciones... Caminaba a tu lado para que estuvieses seguro, hasta que llegases a casa— Su pulgar no dejó en ningún momento de acariciar suavemente su labio inferior, llevándose consigo varios suspiros salidos por accidente de aquella suave boca entreabierta. El ojiverde aproximó su rostro los últimos centímetros que le separaban de su amante, hasta que ambos alientos chocaron entre sí y prácticamente podía rozar sus labios con la lengua si quería. Sus ojos ascendieron de su boca a los dos luceros castaños que le observaban sin pestañear, absortos en cada palabra que le había sido dirigida— Eres todo lo que un gran lobo malo podría querer.

Stiles, sintiendo como los ojos se le comenzaban a humedecer, volvió a morderse el labio, haciendo que el dedo de su pareja cayera de su posición, mientras sonreía. Derek le acababa de soltar toda aquella parafernalia de cosas cursis y románticas, que aunque no dejasen de ser sobre su físico, cosa que debería dejar de alabarse tan exageradamente ya a estar alturas de la vida, le hacían sentir muy especial. Se lo había dicho a él, sólo a él, y juzgando por la forma en que le había descrito, por la forma en que le miraba, se lo decía de verdad. Porque lo sentía.

Le acababa de confesar que iba con él para asegurarse de que llegaba sano y salvo a casa, no sólo para coquetearle. O relajaba de alguna forma la emoción que se le estaba empezando a acumular por dentro, o acabaría llorándole a Derek encima de su almohada.

— Oye... Si al final todo esto del roleplay de caperucita y el lobo feroz te pone cachondo, dímelo para que el próximo día me traiga una cesta y me meta más en el papel— Comentó lo más despreocupadamente que pudo mientras elevaba una mano y se la llevaba al ojo derecho intentando esconder la pequeña lágrima que comenzaba a escurrirse entre sus pestañas.

Lloraba porque nunca nadie le había dicho de manera tan directa cosas tan bonitas, ni le habían hecho sentir así de querido. Quizá era demasiado sensible, pero hacía mucho que nadie le hablaba de forma tan sincera, y al mismo tiempo, diciéndole lo mucho que le quería.

El azabache no pudo hacer más que soltar una carcajada limpia y amplia ante aquella insinuación. Por un momento había conseguido olvidar todo el asunto de los aullidos, toda la preocupación y tensión que llevaba cargando durante días atrás, y por un rato, por muy corto que fuese, consiguió dejar todo eso agrupado al fondo de su mente y centrarse sólo en el muchacho que tenía acostado, desnudo y refunfuñando en su cama.

El joven pronto se unió a sus risas, siendo capaz de disimular (aunque muy inútilmente) sus abrumadoras lágrimas de emoción, con unas de risa.

Pronto ambos consiguieron calmarse y, una vez que Stiles consiguió volver a ver con claridad, enredó sus pies con los contrarios, y apoyó una de sus palmas sobre la mejilla del ojiverde, dejándola reposar sobre su calor, el hombre era literalmente como una estufa con patas, palabras textuales del castaño. Se fijó directamente en las pupilas dilatadas que le observaban, con una fascinación y admiración tal que no le permitieron dudar a partir de aquel momento, fuese por lo que fuese, que el azabache le quería a su lado, sino, sería imposible que le mirase de aquella forma, con tanto cariño, con tanta luz. ¿Sería todo eso por los rayos de sol del mediodía que se colaban por las cortinas y se reflejaban en sus, ahora grisáceos, ojos? Habría jurado verles cambiar a un color rojo brillante por unas milésimas de segundo.

— ¿Me has lanzado algún hechizo o algo con tus libros de magia negra? Porque es eso o no entiendo cómo has conseguido hacer que me encoñe de ti tan deprisa— Claro que sabía como lo había conseguido, siendo la persona misteriosa y huraña que era de por sí, pero tampoco había por qué quitarle humor a las cosas. Derek sonrió, extrañamente nada molesto ante aquel intento de ofensa. Era una de esas sonrisas que le llegaban hasta los ojos, haciendo que se le formasen pequeñas arruguitas alrededor de éstos y que casi se le cerrasen por completo. Eso siempre le pasaba cada vez que sonreía, cosa que había aumentado exponencialmente con la compañía de Stiles, el cual, al ver esa expresión, no pudo evitar fijarse en las ojeras violáceas que reposaban bajo las cuencas del mayor. Uno de sus pulgares se desplazó inconscientemente hasta la zona.

—¿Has estado durmiendo mal últimamente?— Derek notó a lo que se refería el castaño y rápidamente desvió el tema de nuevo.

—No soy capaz de dormir teniéndote a ti en la cabeza cada noche— Intentó distraerlo con humor casposo y malo, cosa que Stiles, por mucho que negase, le causaba gracia inconscientemente.

—Ay Dios... A buenos vas a echarles el ojo Stiles...— Se reprendió irónicamente así mismo mientras dejaba salir alguna que otra carcajada sutil al mismo tiempo que se posicionó sobre el cuerpo contrario, quedando totalmente acostado sobre él— Y hablando de por la noche... Ya sé cómo solucionar tu problema pillín...

—¿Ah sí?— Sus manos recorrieron con lentitud, de arriba a abajo, desde sus hombros hasta su cadera para luego ascender de nuevo, la espalda llena de lunares de su compañero.

—Mmh... ¿Recuerdas cuando me comentaste que si quería pasar una noche aquí para ver las estrellas? Pues... ¿Qué te parece hoy? Papá tiene turno de noche, y bastaría con que por la mañana llegase antes que él a casa, además... Hoy hay luna llena, con lo que te gusta la astronomía y todo eso... ¿No te parece la ocasión perfecta?— Las manos del guardabosques se frenaron de inmediato en la mitad de la espalda salpicada de machas.

Imposible. Esa noche no.

—Hoy no puede ser Stiles, lo siento...— La decepción no tardó en aparecer en sus grandes ojos de cervatillo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tengo informes que terminar y enviar a la central, me llevará toda la tarde y por la noche no creo que tenga aguante suficiente para estar despierto mucho tiempo... Además ¿No te quedaba algún examen por hacer? ¿No deberías estudiar?

—Los parciales los acabé la semana pasada Der...

—Es verdad, perdona, se me olvidó... Pero bueno, pronto tendrás los cuatrimestrales ¿No? ¿No te vendría bien empezar, aunque sea a mirar un poco los apuntes? Así luego no te agobias tanto como me dijiste...— Intentó arreglar la situación lo mejor que pudo mientras masajeaba los hombros tensos del castaño, ya inevitablemente desilusionado.

—Sí, supongo...

—Te prometo que a la próxima sí podremos ¿Vale?

—Está bien... Pero sólo porque eres tú— Comentó con algo de su habitual ánimo recuperado. Derek respondió a aquella nada intimidante amenaza con un profundo beso, en parte para hacer olvidar a Stiles el disgusto que se había llevado, y en parte para hacerse olvidar a sí mismo el malestar por mentirle, y por lo que le tocaba hacer en cuanto su amante se fuera.

[...]

La tarde ya había caído, eran cerca de las seis cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse de nuevo, dando por terminada la tregua que dejó al luminoso, aunque aún así frío mediodía de aquel perdido viernes. Stiles se había marchado horas antes, argumentando que no se libraría tan fácilmente de él, y que el domingo por la mañana, antes de subirse al autobús de vuelta a la facultad, le tendría plantado frente su puerta para darle una despedida en condiciones.

Por su parte, Derek se mantenía tranquilo, o al menos lo más que la ansiedad que le recorría por dentro le permitía. Había decidido comenzar a prepararse apenas unos veinte minutos antes, los bajos ánimos que tenía no le permitieron dedicarle más tiempo a nada más que no fuese seguir tirado en la cama, rodando sobre el aroma que la colonia del castaño le había impregnado en las sábanas e intentado prepararse psicológicamente para lo que pronto se le venía encima.

Con calma, sus lentos y pesados pasos, nada que ver con los ágiles y precisos que solían caracterizarle para caminar por el bosque, le acabaron llevando hasta un apartado claro, aún más alejado de donde estaba su refugio, y mucho más al norte, casi donde el suelo comenzaba a hacerse cuesta arriba, la temperatura se hacía más fría y se transformaba en la zona destinada a los alpinistas que se dirigían a las rutas de escalada de la zona, cosa que llevaba ya varios años sin suceder.

Los picos no eran especialmente complicados de escalar, sin embargo, desde hacía ya varios años, inexplicablemente todo aquel que intentaba adentrarse entre aquellas gélidas montañas, no volvía a bajar. Daba igual los equipos de búsqueda que mandasen en busca de los desaparecidos (y probables cadáveres), eran incapaces de hallar nada, como si esas personas simplemente se hubiesen esfumado de la tierra. Nunca se implantó ningún tipo de prohibición ni restricción sobre las actividades que se podían realizar, simplemente, la gente dejó de acudir, asustada por las continuas desapariciones y las propias leyendas que ya se habían creado en torno a los pueblos de alrededor sobre los males y demonios que se escondían en la montaña, incluso dentro del propio bosque. Por eso se sorprendió tanto al ver aparecer a Stiles aquel día, era de los pocos que todavía se atrevían a entrar, y aún no sabría decir si por valentía, o por estupidez.

La niebla había vuelto a bajar y arremolinarse entre los árboles dificultando la vista, pero él continuaba avanzando, conociéndose el camino de memoria. Los grajos volvían a desafinar con su canto roto una vez más, dando un aspecto aún más lúgubre a todo el recorrido "Menos mal que ya no estás por aquí, Stiles" pensó para sí mismo.

Finalmente, llegó a su destino en cuestión de minutos. En la zona ya apenas se distinguía algo de entre las sombras por los pocos instantes de luz que aún quedaban antes de que anocheciera. Se adentró más en el reducido círculo que formaban los árboles a su alrededor, observó el aburrido panorama y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Sus hombros se encogieron con la nueva postura, únicamente portaba un henley verde oscuro. Aunque no sentía nada de frío, le habría gustado traer su chaqueta negra, sin embargo, se la había dejado al castaño esa mañana, alegando que con esa simple sudadera roja que llevaba acabaría pescando una pulmonía. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de la "pataleta" del chico al quejarse de que lo trataba como a un crío. Como le habría gustado poder pasar aquella noche con él.

—Vaya Derek, nunca te había visto tan sonriente ¿Tanto te alegras de vernos?— Una voz habló de repente a sus espaldas, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de las nuevas presencias en aquel claro. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con los recién llegados. Eran 5, dos hombres y tres mujeres, una de las cuales, quien había hablado y que por la posición que tomaban el resto, guardando la distancia tras ella, parecía la líder.

—No te hagas falsas ilusiones— Respondió en un tono de voz neutro, con una expresión similar en el rostro, totalmente impasible.

—Oh, y yo que ya me las había hecho— Comentó con fingida decepción mientras hacía un puchero con sus rojos labios— Después de tanto tiempo, pensaba que ya te habías hecho más a nuestra compañía...

—Al grano Kate— Cortó su dramático discurso de golpe, haciendo que el resto de los presentes se tensasen, como preparando una posición de ataque— ¿Qué quieres?

Kate paseó sus fríos ojos azules por toda la envergadura del azabache, para luego inclinar levemente su cabeza a un lado, dejando que su cabello rubio ceniza fuera atusado por el viento, y una sonrisa ladina apareciese en su rostro.

—Tan directo como siempre, eso es lo que me gusta de ti...— Comentó despreocupadamente mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos se su negra chaqueta y comenzaba a avanzar hacia el estático ojiverde— Veo que recibiste nuestro aviso, aunque es curioso, pensé que te tomaríamos por sorpresa, ya sabes, como a ti te gusta eso de encerrarte por las noches e hincharte a pastillas para dormir para olvidarte del mundo real, pues...— Un gruñido de advertencia interrumpió su discurso e hizo que frenase su avance a escasos pasos frente al hombre.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?— Repitió de nuevo, esta vez, con un tono de voz más grave si era posible, y con clara irritación implícita. Incluso sus manos se habían convertido en puños a los lados de sus caderas.

—Pues verás...— Continuó narrando, como si de una cuentacuentos se tratase, mientras comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo de Derek, dando vueltas a su alrededor, al igual que una depredadora ante su presa— Como ya sabrás, las cosas por el otro lado de las montañas no van muy bien, a la gente ya no le gusta hacer turismo de campo, y los que todavía viven por estos pueblos de mala muerte, ni se atreven a poner un pie fuera de su vecindario ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—Me da igual

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Es asunto vuestro, no mío, así que si has venido hasta aquí sólo para contarme eso, ya podéis largaros por donde habéis venido

—Oh Derek, no seas así...— La rubia cesó en la pequeña vuelta que estaba dando a su alrededor para volver a posicionarse frente a él. Una de sus delicadas manos fue a parar a su mejilla, intentando proporcionarle una caricia— Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos... No puedes tratar así a tu familia...— Sin embargo, apenas pudo rozar su piel con la yema de sus dedos, un rápido manotazo frenó sus acciones. El azabache había agarrado su mano con fuerza, incluso los nudillos de la mujer crujieron ante el repentino apretón.

—No eres mi familia— De un tirón acercó el cuerpo de la mujer al suyo, haciendo que sus pechos chocasen, y que se su rostro bajase lo suficiente como para prácticamente escupirle aquellas palabras a la cara.

La mujer, al principio sorprendida por las acciones del hombre, no tardó en reaccionar, y más que achantarse o bajar la cabeza, únicamente hizo refulgir sus ojos, los cuales habían abandonado aquella tonalidad azul tan cortante como el cristal, por un rojo tan potente como el de la sangre al caer sobre la nieve.

—No vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de esa forma nunca más ¿Me has entendido?— Pronunció aquellas palabras con lentitud y con un tono dos veces por debajo de lo que lo había hecho instantes atrás. Casi parecía que algún tipo de espectro quería salírsele del cuerpo y estaba hablando en lugar de la propia Kate.

Los hombres y mujeres a su espalda se colocaron en posición de ataque, haciendo refulgir sus ojos de igual manera en diferentes tonalidades de rojo, desde el granate hasta el bermellón, pero todos ellos igual de sobrenaturales y amenazantes. No harían nada hasta que la mujer se lo ordenara, sin embargo, daban a entender que saltarían al ataque en cualquier momento.

Derek elevó la vista de la mujer aún atrapada entre su muñeca hacia los cuatro sujetos, bien los conocía a todos. Tanto ellos como ellas portaban ropas oscuras para perderse entre la negritud de la noche.

Una de ellos, otra rubia, parecía la segunda al mando, con su pelo recogido en una coleta y su camiseta sin mangas mostrando sus musculados brazos, siendo la más cercana a donde Kate se encontraba. Por detrás se situaba un individuo mucho más alto que ella, más alto que el propio Derek. Era un hombre negro, con una tonalidad muy oscura, de rasgos muy marcados, muy masculinos y muy duros a pesar de su figura más esbelta que fornida, su pelo adornado por rastas era recogido por detrás de su cabeza. A su lado se situaba la segunda mujer, con su cabeza rapada y su piel tan pálida como la propia niebla, y cubierta por tatuajes aislados a lo largo de sus brazos, parecía la más dispuesta a atacar, cosa que se contrastaba con el último hombre, más bien muchacho, no sería mucho más mayor que Stiles, con su pelo cobrizo y su piel pálida, parecía más temeroso que intimidante, por mucho que brillasen sus incandescentes ojos.

—¡¿Me has entendido?!— Kate volvió a hacerse oír, esta vez con un extraño rugido, más animal, más incluso infernal, que humano opacando su voz.

Derek apartó la vista de los cuatro individuos que parecían deseos de saltarle a la yugular, y soltó la muñeca de la mujer retrocediendo un par de pasos.

La líder del pequeño grupo sonrió perversamente mientras poco a poco hacía desaparecer el rojo de sus iris y que en su lugar volviese a aparecer su característico azul eléctrico. Sus cuatro secuaces parecieron captar la señal, y pronto varios tonos marrones y un azul grisáceo volvieron a invadir los cuatro pares de ojos.

—¿Ves qué fácil es ser amable? No entiendo por qué te resistes tanto Derek... Con lo fácil que sería si lo aceptases todo de una vez...—El ojiverde frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras.

—¿De qué estás hablando? He aceptado todo lo que me ha pasado desde que tú tuviste la desgracia de parecer en mi vida

—Oh ¿Eso crees?— Giró el cuello para dirigirse hacia los otros cuatro, quien a pesar de seguir sus movimientos con los ojos, no cambiaron sus expresiones faciales— ¿Le habéis escuchado?— Una cortante carcajada salió de su garganta— Yo no estoy tan segura de eso, cariño— Su rostro se volvió de nuevo hacia él— ¿Crees que hemos viajado desde tan lejos sólo para contarte nuestra situación y que nos ayudes?

—Es lo que parece— Comentó, dejando vagar sus ojos por cada uno de los allí presentes, atento a cualquier movimiento brusco que pudiesen hacer.

—Dios me libre de volverme tan desgraciada como pedirte ayuda a ti, Derek— Negó levemente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que aquellas palabras salían de sus labios— Verás, si hemos venido hasta aquí para reunirnos contigo y justo en una noche tan propicia como ésta, es por otra razón muy distinta... Te has estado divirtiendo mucho estos últimos meses ¿No es así?— Todo el cuerpo de Derek entró en tensión al oírle decir aquello, cosa que la rubia notó rápidamente— Oh, ¿Pensabas que no me daría cuenta? ¿Que no te tengo vigilado desde el primer momento en que decidiste largarte y jugar a hacerte el gran lobo solitario al otro lado de la montaña? Por favor Derek, me subestimas...— La sonrisa burlona que había mantenido durante todo su discurso comenzó a ensombrecerse a medida que avanzaba el curso que estaban tomando sus palabras. — ¿Qué cara piensas que se me quedó cuando me contaron que de repente tenías a un crío corriendo de aquí para allá como un imbécil por ti? ¡Y que encima tú le seguías el juego! Por favor... ¿Dónde quedó ese Derek asocial y sociópata que te arrancaría la garganta antes de permitir a alguien tener contacto físico con él?— Su cara era una mezcla de incredulidad, sátira y tensión. Sus ojos no abandonaban las reacciones del azabache— Y claro, en cuanto me enteré, lo primero que pensé fue que probablemente sería una distracción en tu patética y solitaria vida... Te lo llevarías un par de veces a la cama, te reirías un poquito, y luego, como buen asesino que eres— Un chasquido de sus dedos cortó el silencio de la noche— Lo matarías... Y bueno, ya sabemos el resto, te alimentarías de él y blah, blah, blah... Pero no, en su lugar, decidiste hacerlo tu noviecito— Dejó salir una suave risa mientras comenzaba a acortar las distancia entre ambos— Vaya, estás hecho toda una caja de sorpresas Derek

—¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga, Kate?— Apretó su mandíbula al ver que Stiles estaba siendo introducido en aquella conversación, y por parte de alguien que desearía matar con todas sus fuerzas— ¿Es que te molesta que me haya acabado acostando con alguien antes que tú? Porque no sé si eso de ser una puta psicópata te funciona muy bien para ligar últimamente...— Los amenazantes pasos de la rubia se clavaron en su sitio. La había dado en su orgullo.

—Oh no, cariño, no te equivoques— Rápidamente recuperó la compostura— A mí me da igual a quien te folles o dejes de follar, lo que me importa, es que intentes fingir algo que no eres... ¿Cuánto te crees que te va a durar toda esta farsa?

—No es ninguna farsa

—¿Ah no? ¿Le has hablado de ti, de tu pasado, de qué es lo que te ocurre todas las noches de luna llena...? ¿En serio le has dicho toda la verdad al crío, Derek?— Sus pasos se detuvieron a escasos centímetros del rostro del pelinegro, habiendo acabado con todo su espacio personal.

—No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga con mi vida

—Te vuelves a equivocar. Derek, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque no lo creas me preocupo por ti...—Puede que sus palabras sonasen lo más conciliadoras posibles, sin embargo el tono de su voz no dejaba de ser totalmente condescendiente— Ahora dime la verdad, ¿No sufres teniendo que estar mintiendo constantemente a ese pobre niño sobre, básicamente, toda tu existencia?—Sus perfectas cejas se fruncieron dando paso a una expresión de pesar— ¿Cuánto tienes que controlarte para no saltar sobre él y degollarle vivo?— Sus pies la elevaron sobre sus puntas para poder acercar sus labios al oído derecho del hombre y poder susurrar con aire caliente sobre él, mientras una larga fila de colmillos se asomaba entre sus rojos labios— ¿No te mueres de ganas de atacar y saciarte de una vez? Llevas meses con esta farsa, ¿No te sientes hambriento, deseoso de lanzarte y...?— Antes de que pudiera acabar aquella frase, Derek se movió hacia atrás, haciendo que la rubia mujer perdiera el equilibrio y volviera a caer sobre sus pies. Los colmillos desaparecieron dejando a la vista una dentadura humana.

—Intento mantenerme satisfecho para poder caminar junto a él, para estar con él...— La fuerza mental del ojiverde comenzaba a fallar, cosa que hizo sonreír inmensamente a la mujer.

—No aguantarás así mucho más tiempo...—Comentó negando suavemente con la cabeza, ya le tenía en la palma de la mano.

Derek había bajado la mirada, dejándola suspendida sobre el suelo. Todo aquel remolino de pensamientos que había estado intentando aplacar al fondo de su cabeza, se habían escapado, y ahora tenían vía libre para vagar libremente por toda su mente.

—N-no tiene porqué...—Vaciló, volviendo a la elevar los ojos para que chocasen con los contrarios

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si se lo intentase explicar...

—¿Explicar? Por favor, no me hagas reír... ¿Piensas que te va a creer?

—Si le mostrara...

—Derek— La mujer le cortó de golpe— No puedes contarle nada, no servirá ni si quiera que lo intentes... ¿Y sabes por qué?— Inclinó levemente la cabeza, mientras el azul de sus ojos dejaba entrever unas claras intenciones destructivas— Porque eres un monstruo, un monstruo violento, peligroso, y sobre todo, un asesino.—Sus labios se fruncieron , como si lo que estaba diciendo le costase horrores, como si casi se sintiera culpable— Él nunca va a poder comprenderte, y tú nunca vas a poder tenerle... Así que deja ya toda esta ridícula fantasía que te has montado tú solito, y vuelve conmigo, con nosotros...— Extendió una de sus manos hacia el hombre, permitiéndole ver sus afiladas uñas, negras como la misma noche, más similares a garras listas para atacar— No tendrás que pensar más, sólo serás tú, no teniendo que controlarte, ni que fingir...

Derek observó con firmeza la mano que se le ofrecía, como si de un pequeño animalito se tratase y Kate, con su buen corazón, intentara llevárselo de vuelta a casa, a su hogar. Sus ojos volvieron hacia el rostro de la mujer, quien le observaba con la expresión más dulce que le había visto nunca.

—No—Dijo firme, sin mover ni un músculo, y manteniéndose atento a la reacción de la rubia.

—¿No?... ¿Me estás diciendo que no?— Su boca se abrió en señal de sorpresa e indignación, más lo segundo que lo primero, mientras bajaba lentamente la mano ofrecida— ¡¿Te estás negando a aceptar lo que eres... Por un puto crío?!— La calma que reflejaba su rostro hacia apenas unos instantes fue sustituida por el resentimiento que Derek sabía, era lo único que sus fríos ojos albergaban— Muy bien, como quieras... Si no lo haces tú, me veo obligada a hacerlo yo— Sus iris volvieron a arder entre llamaradas de pura ira— Y visto que no eres capaz de reconocer tu error, y que a nosotros el hambre no nos da tregua, ¿Por qué no matamos dos pájaros de un tiro?— Sus negras uñas comenzaron a alargarse todavía más sobre la superficie de sus dedos mientras que su blanca dentadura se escondía tras dos filas de afilados colmillos caninos— Aunque lo niegues, somos manada Derek, y lo que es de uno... Es de todos, así que gracias por arrinconar a la presa, que... Vaya— Kate giró su desfigurado rostro hacia un lado, tratando percibir lo que fuera que estuviese rondando por el bosque a esas horas, hasta que Derek lo notó. Era el olor de Stiles— Acaba de llegar...— Dejó escapar una tétrica carcajada mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia sus compañeros, quienes también habían empezado a perder su aspecto humano. Derek se paralizó ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo Stiles allí?! ¡Se suponía que debía estar fuera del bosque, a salvo!— No te apures, te dejaremos el corazón para ti... Visto que es lo que más querías de él ¿No?— Otra fuerte risotada estalló en sus oídos antes de sentir como la furia iba invadiendo cada célula de su cuerpo, se sentía arder en llamas, él mismo estaba cambiando de forma. Lo último que vio antes de que su metamorfosis acabara, fue cómo los secuaces de aquella mujer comenzaban a correr en su forma animal en busca del muchacho, junto a las sádicas risas de Kate resonando a su alrededor, antes de que ella misma desapareciese también entre los árboles.


	2. 2

—Puto invierno, joder... ¿Por qué tiene que hacerse de noche tan pronto?— Hablaba para sí mismo Stiles, quien con la linterna del móvil encendida, intentaba hacerse paso entre los árboles sin caerse. Eran pasadas la seis de la tarde, y como es obvio, al ser finales de noviembre, empezaba a oscurecer mucho antes.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de su plan nada más puso el pie dentro del bosque. Una cosa es caminar de día, a plena luz y siendo consciente de todo a tu alrededor (y eso que ya era complicado de por sí para él), ¿Pero de noche? Era como haberse metido en un videojuego de terror: no veía nada, no sabía por dónde iba, y la percepción de las distancias se le había distorsionado totalmente.

Hubo un par de veces que pensó en darse la vuelta deseoso de volver a casa, meterse bajo una manta en el sofá, hacer palomitas y verse un maratón de películas de Marvel hasta quedarse dormido, pero cuando esos deseos de dar marcha atrás se hacían cada vez más fuertes, se recordaba el porqué de estar allí a esas horas.

Siendo sinceros, tampoco era una razón tan importante, simplemente iba con la excusa de devolverle la chaqueta que Derek le había dejado aquella mañana (y que llevaba puesta, claro está, ¿Si no podía llevar la ropa de su novio, de quién más la iba a llevar?) y poder pasar algo de rato con él. Sabía que el azabache le había advertido de todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer, pero pensaba jurarle no molestar y ponerse a repasar algunos de los apuntes que llevaba en su mochila enfundada a la espalda, y bueno, si luego acababan distrayéndose, por poner un tiempo, aunque fuese sólo media horita, tampoco pasaba nada.

Así que, con la energía restaurada, apretó el paso para llegar lo antes posible al refugio. Sin embargo, los ánimos poco le duraron, ya que de un momento a otro, sus pies quedaron paralizados y sintió la sangre helársele en todo el cuerpo. Varios aullidos habían resonado a su alrededor. Joder ¿Cómo no se había parado a pensar en los lobos? ¡Si hasta hace unas horas se lo había enseñado con toda la ilusión del mundo a Derek! Sin embargo, al salir de casa lo único que tenía en mente era el plan de verse con su novio, no los posibles peligros que podía encontrarse en un bosque, él solo, de noche.

Nuevos aullidos retumbaron entre la espesura del lugar. No sería tan grave si los escuchase de lejos, hasta se pondría a grabarlo como ya lo había hecho la pasada noche, pero el problema es que los escuchaba con una claridad asombrosa.

No podían estar muy lejos.

—No me jodas...— Habló para sí mismo, mientras mantenía la luz del móvil apuntando hacia sus pies, ni siquiera se atrevía a enfocar lo que fuese que pudiera estar a su alrededor. ¿Y si daba la vuelta? Si se daba prisa, aunque ya estuviese bastante internado en el bosque, podría volver al pueblo, a la civilización, a salvo. Era eso o quedarse ahí parado como un imbécil esperando a que algún lobo se le apareciese, además, si salía de su territorio, no le atacarían ¿Verdad?

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a deshacer el camino lo más rápido que pudo. Al principio se limitó a caminar deprisa, pero aún manteniendo la atención de donde colocaba los pies, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a oír hasta cuatro aullidos juntos, haciendo eco y siendo incapaz de distinguir la zona de la que provenían, el pánico se hizo dueño de su cuerpo. Sus piernas aceleraron el ritmo y comenzó a dar zancadas con la mayor amplitud que podía, su respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada, sentía cómo la oscuridad se cernía a su alrededor y le encerraba en su interior.

Ahora mismo ya no tenía frío a pesar del sudor helado que le empapaba la nuca y los pinchazos de angustia que le recorrían la columna de arriba abajo. Seguía sin atreverse a mirar a su espalda o a los lados, sólo había árboles y sombras, y el no ser capaz de distinguir dónde se encontraba o lo que le rodeaba, sólo le aumentaba la ansiedad.

Los aullidos se intensificaban una y otra vez ¿Se acercaban o era imaginación suya? ¿Debía seguir corriendo, o era mejor subirse a un árbol? Los lobos no pueden escalar ¿No? ¿O esos eran los osos? El batallón de preguntas que se arremolinaban en su mente fueron cortadas de repente al escuchar algo similar a un ladrido, o rugido, ya ni sabía qué, resaltando entre los continuos aullidos.

Un gemido de terror se le escapó a él. O salía de allí, o se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento, lo cual, sólo empeoraría las cosas, ya que hacía rato que dejó de mirar por dónde iba, por poco resbalaba con piedras, raíces o sus propios pies, y la temblorina luz de su móvil debido a sus movimientos, dejó de enfocar correctamente el camino.

De un momento a otro, apareció en un amplio claro. Intentó acelerar su carrera al verlo, ya que aquella zona estaba muy cercana a la entrada del bosque, ya casi estaba en el pueblo.

A punto de cruzar la mitad de aquel sombrío claro, una enorme figura se le puso en medio. Un grito de pánico salió de su garganta. La luz sólo enfocaba al suelo, pero no le hizo falta elevarla para saber a lo que se enfrentaba. Las patas del lobo no tardaron en aparecer dentro del círculo de luz.

El corazón le retumbaba en las sienes. ¿Qué hacía ahora? Se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, ni siquiera retrocedió un par de pasos, el pavor le había anquilosado todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Únicamente podía percibir el brillo de los ojos del animal observarle, destellaban en mitad de la oscuridad, y su respiración acelerada. Pronto escuchó movimiento a su espalda, ramas y hojas crujían bajo el peso de los nuevos presentes. Le habían hecho una emboscada.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, estaba exhausto, aterrorizado y paralizado. Las propias lágrimas, muchas de ellas ya bañando sus acaloradas mejillas, le dificultaban la visión del que sería su fin. Aunque quizá era mejor, se negaba a ver el rostro de sus asesinos, aunque sólo fueran animales salvajes, y fuese su culpa que todo acabase de esa forma.

Con dedos temblorosos, presionó el botón lateral de su iPhone, y la luz se apagó por completo.

Todavía era capaz de ver los ojos del animal frente a él, los cuales deslumbraban un aterrador color rojo. El lobo pareció abrir la boca y mostrar los colmillos, o eso supuso, ya que volvió a escuchar un bajo gruñido, aunque no tan grave como el de hacía un rato. Se tragó un profundo suspiro de dolor, y cerró los ojos dejando que más lágrimas recorriesen su piel. Así es como iba a morir.

Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento le atacarían, por delante, o los que tenía por detrás, sin embargo, no llegó a sentir su piel desgarrada, ni afilados dientes atravesarle la carne... Sino que en lugar de todo eso, escuchó otro rugido a su espalda, el más temible de todos los que había oído. El miedo le ganó y se tiró al suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza instintivamente y protegiéndose el cuerpo lo más que podía. Más ladridos y bramidos retumbaron tras él... No sabía qué pasaba, ¿Por qué aún no le habían atacado? ¿Estaría soñando, por eso no le había pasado nada todavía? Era imposible, todo aquello era muy real, el miedo se le escapaba por todos los poros de la piel... Pero ¿Y entonces? ¿Acaso se estaban peleando entre ellos? Porque lo único que escuchaba era gruñidos, alaridos y ofuscados movimientos, pero nada recaía sobre él.

Quizá fue el instinto de supervivencia lo que le empujo a moverse hacia un lateral, o al menos lo que él interpretaba como lateral al estar encerrado en medio de la nada y teniendo que desplazarse por el suelo arrastrándose cual serpiente.

Siempre había dicho que en situaciones como aquellas, lo mejor era quedarse quieto y esperar a que le matasen rápido, intentar escapar sólo alargaría el sufrimiento. Sin embargo, estaba intentando salir de allí con todas su fuerzas. Nunca sabes cómo actuar hasta que llega el momento.

Una vez pareció alcanzar un árbol, habiendo chocado contra él, se arrimó lo más que pudo, pero cuando intento levantarse e intentar escapar de nuevo, una fuerza descomunal tiró de la capucha de su sudadera que sobresalía sobre la chupa de Derek. Se desgarró la garganta al sentir cómo era arrastrado, y prácticamente ahorcado, por aquel lobo, sin embargo, algo debió frenarlo, ya que los tirones desaparecieron. Al sentirse libre, Stiles se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo de vuelta al árbol. Ni si quiera se planteó levantarse y correr, el espanto le había calado hasta lo más profundo de los huesos, era incapaz de salirse de la posición fetal que había tomado.

Ya ni siquiera podía controlar sus sollozos, eran muy altos, rotos y desesperados. Lloraba y gemía con los rugidos y desgarros de los lobos a su alrededor.

No sabía qué pasaba, sólo quería volver a casa con papá, quería volver a ver a Scott, quería que Derek le sacase de allí.

Al menos, estaría con mamá de nuevo, si es que existía algo más allá de la muerte.

De repente, pareció que todo había cesado. Los sonidos animales se cortaron de golpe, al igual que lo hizo su llanto. No queriendo interrumpir el profundo silencio que había envuelto el bosque de repente, aguantó la respiración evitando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Pronto, fuertes respiraciones comenzaron a escucharse. Eran alientos, podía identificarlos perfectamente, eran alientos humanos. ¿Humanos? Él era el único humano allí. Quizá el miedo ya le estaba provocando alucinaciones.

Inspiraciones y espiraciones. Una y otra vez. Eran varias, descoordinadas y sobre todo, sonaban totalmente exhaustas.

Stiles continuaba postrado sobre el suelo, con las piernas encogidas hacia su pecho y la cabeza refugiada entre sus rodillas, pero en cuanto comenzó a sentir el cambio tan brusco en el ambiente, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos para ver qué sucedía.

Más lágrimas se le escurrieron por las mejillas al abrirlos, por lo que fue incapaz de ver nada. Tenía su móvil fuertemente agarrado en la mano derecha, pero lo último que pensaba hacer era volver a encender la linterna y molestar a lo que fuera que estaba allí junto a él, no sabía si clasificarlos como lobos o simples bestias, porque hacía rato que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

A pesar de la dificultad, consiguió vislumbrar varias figuras tiradas en el suelo al igual que él. Eran los lobos ¿No? ¿Qué más podía ser? Aquellos enormes bultos sin forma definida subían y bajaban, respiraban con fuerza, intentando recuperar el aliento.

En ese momento, algo comenzó a moverse con más fuerza que el resto. No estaba simplemente respirando, estaba intentando levantarse. Poco a poco, Stiles, aún sin emitir ni un sonido, vio como la extraña figura comenzaba a elevarse del suelo, y pronto se posicionó de pie. Su espalda estaba encorvada, y se tambaleó sobre sí mismo un par de veces, hasta que consiguió recuperar el equilibrio y erguirse completamente.

Era un ser humano, de eso estaba seguro.

¿Debía alegrarse porque quizá habían venido en su ayuda, o preocuparse porque seguía sin entender nada de lo que pasaba?

El pecho del individuo subía y bajaba con fuerza mientras se mantenía quieto, Stiles supuso que prestándole atención a algo. Sus ojos, algo más acostumbrados a la oscuridad, viajaron hacia lo que había en frente, encontrándose con alguien más intentando ponerse de pie.

—Estarás contento— Era una voz femenina, rasposa y oscura— Nos acabas de chafar todo el plan, muchísimas gracias— La supuesta mujer terminó poniéndose de pie y enfrentando a la otra figura.

En cuanto el pobre chico escuchó aquella voz a escasos metros, volvió a sentir miles de pinchazos de angustia subirle por la espalda

—Aún no he acabado con vosotros

Esa voz. Conocía perfectamente aquella voz grave y profunda.

—¿D-Derek?— Preguntó casi, como acto reflejo. Apenas fue un susurro bajo, tenía un verdadero nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar más claro, pero pareció ser suficiente para hacerse notar.

—Vaya, pero mira qué tenemos aquí— La mujer volvió a hablar, esta vez dirigiéndose al joven— Al final no nos ha salido tan mal la cosa ¿Eh, Derek?— A medida que aquellas palabras iban abandonando su boca, poco a poco la gran luna llena de aquella noche, iba saliendo de su escondite tras las nubes, dejando que algo de claridad cubriese el ambiente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la suave luz de la luna le facilitase un poco a vista, seguía sin ver la realidad. Creyó ver frente a él a una mujer, sí, pero de grandes ojos rojos, colmillos tan grandes que se sobresalían por sus labios y largas garras en sus dedos.

Apenas aquel ser medio humano medio animal quiso avanzar hacia él, algo se le había interpuesto.

—Aléjate de él, Kate— Había sido Derek. Podía ver sus piernas frente a sus ojos, cubriendo su cuerpo aún tembloroso y tirado en el suelo. Sin embargo, algo fallaba, de sus manos, a ambos lados de su cadera, comenzaban a crecer unas zarpas idénticas a las de Kate.

—¿D-Derek?— Volvió a preguntar, más bajo si cabe que la vez anterior. No lo hizo esperando una respuesta por parte del hombre, había sido un acto reflejo. Ese que estaba ahí frente a él no podía ser su novio.

—Derek, no lo voy a volver a repetir, o te apartas, o te arranco la cabeza a ti también... ¡Ya estoy harta de ese complejo de inferioridad tuyo! ¡No eres como ellos!— Gritó histérica mientras su rostro se desfiguraba aún más a algo totalmente alejado de lo humano.

Derek no respondió, únicamente se limitó a crujirse el cuello, hacia un lado y hacia otro al mismo tiempo que aquellas garras continuaban creciendo sobre sus dedos.

Estaba retándola.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron en un rojo lava tan intenso que parecía que podría atravesarle sólo con una mirada.

—¡Nunca has sido capaz de apreciar lo que eres! ¡¿Y ahora quieres echarlo todo a perder por un estúpido humano?!— Su voz comenzó a agravarse, hasta que más que una voz, parecía un gruñido constante— No sabes a quién te estás enfrentando...

—¿Y a qué esperas entonces?

Un fuerte rugido abandonó el cuerpo de la mujer, ¿Mujer? ¿Aún debía calificarla como tal? Eso de ahí no era humano, no podía serlo. Se había transformado en una bestia casi infernal y horripilante, quien no tardo en saltar sobre el hombre dispuesta a empezar una encarnizada lucha.

Stiles volvió a encogerse sobre sí mismo, negándose a ver aquella carnaza que estaba a punto de suceder ante sus ojos. A pesar de todo, no duró mucho dentro de su particular "refugio", ya que en el momento en que un estruendoso rugido atravesó sus oídos, vio imposible no mirar.

Elevó su cabeza, lo suficiente para que sus ojos se asomaran por encima de sus rodillas para ver cómo Derek, tendido en el suelo, con su camisa desgarrada y llena de sangre y zarpazos, tenía a aquella temible mujer sobre él. Un grito de impotencia se le atascó en la garganta al ver al ojiverde ahogarse con la sangre que estaba tosiendo.

Con esa horrible visión y el temor de ver a su pareja herida, hizo todo lo posible por ahuyentar el entumecimiento de sus músculos y levantarse, aunque cuando aún no había sido capaz ni de colocarse sobre sus rodillas, la cabeza de Kate giró en su dirección.

—Ah, no, no— Negó mientras le reprendía suavemente, casi como si de una profesora de parvulitos se tratase— Tú de ahí no te mueves pequeñín—De la cínica sonrisa que le mostró en aquel momento sobresalían aquellas dos largas hileras de colmillos ensangrentados, mientras que su pie aún reposaba sobre el pecho del hombre, quien luchaba por recuperar algo de aire.

—N-no le hagas daño, por favor...— Suplicó Stiles sin apartar su llorosa mirada de su moribundo compañero. Su voz apenas había salido en un bajo y tembloroso suspiro.

—¿Cómo? ¿Así?— Asestó una patada en la mandíbula del azabache con fuerza, haciendo que la cabeza de éste quedase apoyada de lado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por el dolor y aún con hileras de sangre saliéndole por la boca.

—¡Para por favor!— Esta vez el castaño dirigió sus ojos a los rojos incandescentes de la mujer, que le miraban con una mezcla de regocijo y burla— M-me quieres a mí... Deja que Derek se vaya...Por favor...

—Aw, Derek... No me habías dicho que te habías hecho novio de una cosita tan adorable ¡Si está hasta dispuesto a dar la vida por ti!— Paseó su mirada una última vez sobre el chico envuelto en sollozos, para volver a dirigirse al pelinegro— Al menos uno de los dos es inteligente...— Dicho esto, apartó su pie del cuerpo del hombre, que tirado en el suelo luchaba entre la consciencia y el sueño, y fue acercándose a pasos lentos hacia el muchacho.

Éste observaba atemorizado a la ¿Mujer? ¿Monstruo? que se le aproximaba, y que de un momento a otro ya tenía frente a él, mirándole desde arriba.

—Ven aquí— Ella le tendió una de sus manos, también manchadas del rojo líquido y con sus afiladas garras apuntándole directamente. A Stiles no le quedó otra que tomarla, sería mejor que obedeciera.

Una vez ya de pie, se dio cuenta que ambos eran de la misma altura, incluso le sacaba algo más a la mujer, sin embargo, él no dejaba de temblar y sollozar, mientras que ella le observaba de arriba abajo, totalmente serena y con un interés muy alejado de la simple curiosidad. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el aire se le escapó de golpe de los pulmones y un gran dolor comenzaba a perforarle la garganta. En milésimas de segundo Kate le había aprisionado por el cuello y estampado en el tronco de aquel árbol, para luego elevarle y hacer que sus pies dejasen de tocar el suelo. Miraba a la mujer desde arriba, mientras sentía como una profunda asfixia empezaba a quitarle todas las fuerzas.

—Lo siento mucho cielo, pero te has juntado con quien no debías...— Sus ojos brillaron con una fuerza aún mayor en ese momento. Sus garras comenzaron a perforar el lateral del pálido cuello del chico, haciéndole gritar por el descomunal dolor. Habiendo abandonado cualquier esperanza y cuando ya pensaba que su fin se avecinaba, el dolor desapareció, las garras ya no estaban y había caído de golpe al suelo.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire al sentirse libre, y rápidamente buscó qué había pasado. Se encontró con la fuerte espalda de Derek, quien sujetaba a Kate contra el tronco del árbol contrario de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho con él hacía apenas unos instantes.

—No le vuelvas a tocar— Esa no era la voz que él conocía, la que se dirigía a él con tanto cariño, paciencia y dulzura. Esa voz era oscura, casi más animal que humana y cargada de ira. Incluso aunque no le estuviera hablando a él, se mantuvo quieto en su sitio, totalmente asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿A-a qué e-estáis espe-rando? ¡Matad a-al chico!— La rubia resolló con dificultad, sus manos se envolvían con fuerza alrededor de la Derek, pero éste parecía no tener ni la más mísera intención de moverse, y Kate parecía no tener la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle moverse.

Stiles miró con miedo hacia su derecha, donde hasta hacía un segundo pensaba que estaban los cuerpos amontonados de otros lobos heridos, pero en ese momento sólo fue capaz de hallar a más seres humanos, dos mujeres y un hombre, que aparte de sí estar heridos, se encontraban rodeando el cuerpo tendido de un chico de posiblemente su edad y que parecía inconsciente.

Una de las mujeres, rubia y con una enorme herida de zarpas que le surcaba toda su ensangrentada mejilla derecha, dirigió su vista al castaño. Ambas miradas, ambas marrones y con una gran carga de dolor, se entrelazaron, y durante varios segundos, Stiles creyó haber sentido como si aquella desconocida le hablara, aunque no fuese capaz de escuchar, ni de entender nada como tal.

Fue ella quien rompió aquel extraño vínculo entre ambos, y volvió a dirigirse hacia Kate, aún luchando por librarse del agarre de Derek.

—No— La otra mujer y el hombre parecían expectantes a su respuesta, y en cuanto ésta fue pronunciada, no parecieron querer ir en contra.

—¡¿N-no?! N-no p... P-ue, puedes-s desoberde-cerme— El hombre cada vez aplicaba más fuerza sobre su cuello, cortándole poco a poco la respiración— S-soy tu alfa

—Tú no eres una alfa, sólo eres un monstruo, y no mereces ningún tipo de compasión— Habló con total solemnidad, sin que la voz le temblara en ningún momento y sin apartar sus ojos, ahora también rojos, de los carentes de brillo de Kate.

No respondió. Quizá porque la falta de aire ya no se lo permitía, o porque sabía, que sin una manda que la respaldase, lo había perdido todo.

Sus rasgos animales desaparecieron lentamente, y cuando sus ojos volvieron cobrar aquel tono azul, ahora totalmente apagado y carente de luz propia, se dirigieron a Derek.

—T-ú y yo somos iguales— Intentó tomar una gran bocanada de aire al sentir como la mano de Derek la tomaba de su garganta más arriba y con más fuerza.

—Yo no soy como tú

—Los dos somos m-monstruos... Y n-nadie t-te salvará de ser... U-un asesino...— Con un silencioso grito, la vida de Kate se consumió en un último suspiro cuando las garras de la mano libre de Derek le atravesaron el abdomen.

Stiles, aún en el suelo y apoyado contra el tronco a su espalda, dejó salir una exclamación de repulsión al haber presenciado aquello.

El cuerpo inerte de la mujer cayó con fuerza sobre el suelo, con sus vacíos ojos abiertos y su mirada fija hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el castaño. Las manos de éste ascendieron a su boca, cubriéndola e intentando ocultar cualquier otra exclamación ante la bizarra situación.

Derek dio unos pasos hacia atrás, separándose del cadáver, y se giró hacia el resto de los presentes. Sus ropas seguían encharcadas en sangre, probablemente en una mezcla de la suya propia con la del resto de los heridos, sus negras garras también estaban teñidas del oscuro líquido del que dejaban caer pequeñas gotitas que repiqueteaban al caer al suelo. Fue el primer momento en que Stiles le vio transformado en aquel ser mitad humano mitad bestia: su boca estaba levemente entre abierta, lo suficiente para dejar salir los largos colmillos que sobresalían, y sus ojos, ya no eran de ese característico tono grisáceo, con toques pardos y verde a ratos, ahora sólo eran rojos, un rojo mucho más oscuro que el de Kate (más chillón y vibrante en comparación), los de Derek eran rojo terciopelo, más opaco, turbio y sombrío. ¿Esa falta total de emoción sería por el atroz crimen que acababa de cometer, o era la verdadera apariencia que le había estado escondiendo todo ese tiempo? Stiles prefería no saberlo.

El hombre no se dirigió a él sin embargo, sino que guió su mirada hacia la rubia, quien atenta a todo lo que sucedía, y curiosamente tranquila ante eso, se mantenía aún cerca del inconsciente chico.

—Largo— Habló el azabache sin ni siquiera separar los labios lo suficiente. Su mandíbula se mantenía fuertemente apretada.

Ni ella, ni la mujer de cabeza rapada, ni el hombre, movieron un músculo ante aquella orden, se limitaron a observar en silencio al hombre frente a ellos.

—¡He dicho que largo!— Un diabólico bramido salió de la garganta de Derek. Stiles tembló sin dejar de llorar ¿Era ese su Derek, la persona que él conocía?

El hombre y la mujer rapada intercambiaron una rápida mirada ante aquella advertencia, y no tardaron en ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar fuera del claro, él había tomado al muchacho en brazos, y ella dirigía el camino. La rubia también se había puesto en pie, sin embargo, se había mantenido firme en su lugar, buscando con sus ojos al joven aún tendido a una lateral y al borde de una crisis de ansiedad. Stiles sintió muchas cosas en aquel momento, era como si otra vez quisiera comunicarse con él, pero alguna razón, no conseguía hacerlo, o al menos era él el que no la comprendía.

Tras unos segundos, y sin mediar palabra, la mujer se dio media vuelta, y siguió el camino que ya habían emprendido sus compañeros. El castaño dejó salir todo el aire que ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones.

Unos leves pasos comenzaron a resonar a su izquierda, aproximándose hacia él.

—N-no, no, no...— Tan rápido como podía, se arrastraba hacia atrás con sus manos y pies intentando alejarse lo más que podía— No te acerques a mí...— Derek frenó en seco al escuchar aquellas palabras, sentía como si un losa de hormigón acabase de caer sobre su cuerpo.

—No voy a hacerte daño Stiles, soy yo...— Intentó acercar un mano hacia el chico, aunque cayó en cuenta de que sus garras aún seguían fuera, y todavía estaban manchadas con la sangre de Kate.

—H-as has matado a...— Intentó elevar un brazo para señalar el cuerpo aún desangrándose a unos metros de distancia, pero no puedo ni terminar de hablar cuando una fuerte arcada le quemó desde el pecho a la garganta. Rápidamente se apoyó sobre sus manos y comenzó a tomar fuertes bocanadas de aire, estaba seguro de que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Su vista comenzó a nublarse y sus brazos a temblar. La tensión le estaba bajando y no tardaría en perder el conocimiento.

No fue consciente de cómo finalmente Derek se colocó a su lado, paseó suavemente una mano por su espalda y colocó la otra sobre su frente, dándole el apoyo suficiente para que vomitara si lo necesitaba. Viendo que no salía nada, y que el chico entre sus manos comenzaba a temblar muy bruscamente, le ayudó a ponerse de pie, apoyándoselo casi completamente sobre el cuerpo y sacándole de aquel claro, alejándole todo lo posible del cadáver.

Pronto Stiles parecía comenzar a volver en sí, no estaba seguro de si había estado totalmente inconsciente, recordaba haber sido levantado y llevado a algún otro sitio mientras sus pies se arrastraban casi totalmente por el suelo, sin tener las fuerzas suficientes como para dar un solo paso. De un momento a otro se encontraba sentado bajo otro gran árbol, con la mochila a sus pies, encorvado, con el pecho apoyado sobre las rodillas y dando fuertes respiraciones. Su pelo estaba empapado en sudor, su cara llena de lágrimas y el cuerpo helado por la fría brisa de aquella noche. Poco a poco, cuando comenzaba a ser más consciente de su propio cuerpo, sintió una leves caricias sobre su espalda, eran círculos suaves, sin presión alguna, con lentitud y dulzura, que pretendían reconfortarle lo suficiente hasta que volviera en sí. Sabía perfectamente quién era el dueño de aquellas caricias, eran las mismas que le propinaba después de alguno de sus ataques epilépticos, después del sexo, después de una larga caminata en la que acababa totalmente agotado y lo único que escuchaba no era nada referido a su pésimo estado físico, se limitaba a un simple "lo has hecho muy bien".

—¿Te encuentras mejor?— Derek preguntó suavemente, sin cesar en sus constantes movimientos.

Stiles dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de volver a elevar la cabeza. Ya no estaban en aquel claro, ni se habían introducido más en el bosque, Derek le había llevado a la misma entrada. Sólo tendría que bajar la pequeña cuesta frente a sus ojos y estaría en medio de la urbanización de las afueras del pueblo. Se quedó mirando durante unos minutos en aquella dirección, aún dando grandes bocanadas de aire y en un sepulcral silencio. El ojiverde no paró de acariciarle en ningún momento.

Minutos después, la respiración acelerada del castaño pareció calmarse. Su cabeza giró lentamente de vuelta a su compañero, quien al sentirse nuevamente observado, apartó la mano de su espalda.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?— Preguntó de nuevo con suavidad, cualquier rasgo animal había desaparecido completamente. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y sus labios se apretaban formando una suave línea recta, sin embargo, no era la característica expresión seria y distante que solía tomar su rostro de manera natural. La mueca que estaba plantada en sus rasgos junto con sus ojos claros, inspeccionando una y otra vez al chico frente a él, dejaban ver la preocupación que portaba consigo.

—¿Qué eres?

Derek sintió como si le acabasen de atravesar el pecho con aquella pregunta. Giró el rostro incapaz de mirar a Stiles a los ojos.

—Será mejor que primero te...

—He estado a punto de ser devorado por una manada de lobos que han desaparecido de repente, dejando a un grupo de gente en la que tú estabas incluido. Te he visto, a ti y a esa mujer, con garras, colmillos y ojos rojos. Te he visto dejar de ser humano. Ella ha intentado ahorcarme y luego tú la has matado atravesándole el estómago con el puño...— Su voz comenzó a entrecortarse al acabar la oración, Derek volvió a mirarle en ese momento. Vio como sus manos se cerraban en puños y comenzaban a temblar. Sus ojos se aguaban de nuevo— Y si estoy aquí ahora mismo sentado contigo sin intentar escapar y gritar por auxilio, es porque quiero algún tipo de explicación para todo esto. Así que, no te atrevas a decirme que es mejor que me relaje.

El azabache no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada durante mucho más tiempo, y acabó apartándola. Fijó su vista en sus propias palmas, aún manchadas del líquido rojo. No tenía escapatoria.

Comenzó a cambiar.

Stiles, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y más lágrimas cayendo por su mejillas, no pudo evitar el sollozo que se le escapó al ver otra vez a su novio convertido en aquella especie de pseudohumano. Tenía la esperanza de que todo aquello fuese una broma pesada y que en cualquier momento saldrían todos los allí presentes diciendo que sólo eran actores que había contratado Derek. O que todo fuese un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la que se despertaría en cualquier momento para volver a aparecer en el refugio, en la cama del pelinegro, mientras éste le miraba con los ojos llenos de paz, el pelo revuelto y un chupetón en el lado derecho del cuello, como aquella justa mañana. ¿Cómo habían pasado de algo tan hogareño y agradable a aquella grotesca situación?

Sin embargo, al ver a su novio, allí, sentado junto a él, y mirándole con tal culpabilidad, supo que ese no era un sueño del que acabaría despertándose. Su labio inferior tembló mientras se aguantaba el resto de quejidos, gritos y lamentos.

Aquellos ojos rojos no se apartaron de los suyos en ningún momento.

—Soy un hombre lobo... Y, Kate y el resto, también lo son— Pronunció aquellas palabras con tal gravedad que el cuerpo de Stiles retumbó ante la impresión. Percatándose de eso, se dio prisa en volver a cambiar a su forma humana, con la voz a la que tenía acostumbrado al castaño.

—P-pero, ¿De dónde habéis salido? ¿Q-qué...?— El de ojos oscuros negaba con la cabeza aún reticente ante aquella surrealista confesión. Aunque bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de presenciar, tampoco podía exigir la más lógica de las explicaciones.

—Si te refieres al origen como tal de los hombres lobo, no estoy seguro... Son como otra especie, otro eslabón en la escala evolutiva, ya sabes, unos primates en determinados ambientes evolucionaron a lo que conocemos ahora, y otros, en otras zonas, necesitaron otro tipo de habilidades para sobrevivir...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La capacidad de sufrir una metamorfosis— Stiles frunció el ceño en señal de confusión ante aquella repuesta. Sorbió la nariz y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, los cuales arrastraba sobre la tierra húmeda. El ojiverde sabía que estaba tratando de comprender, pero que aún le escuchaba— Han existido desde siempre, puedes encontrar relatos de seres mitad humano mitad animal en casi todas las culturas y en cualquier período de tiempo...

—¿Por eso lo de todos los libros de mitología que tienes? ¿Estudias sobre ello?— Preguntó volviendo a mirarle. Derek se limitó a asentir silenciosamente. Un breve silencio se instaló entre ellos, mientras el castaño intentaba aclarar su mente para lo próximo que quería preguntar— E-entonces... ¿Has nacido así?

—No— Negó levemente— ¿No has escuchado nunca ninguna leyenda sobre hombres lobo? ¿Sobre cómo surgen?

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que te mordieron? ¿Como en las películas?— El hombre no respondió, giró la cabeza y dirigió la mirada al frente. Stiles supo traducir eso como una afirmación.— ¿Cómo?

—No te mentí cuando te hablé de mi familia. Vivíamos los seis en la casa familiar de mi madre, a las afueras del condado, cerca del bosque y casi en la frontera con Canadá.

>>Yo estaba en la universidad, en segundo curso, y un viernes por la noche se había montado una fiesta en la fraternidad de uno de los veteranos. Mi hermana pequeña, acababa de cumplir los 18, estaba saliendo con uno de mis amigos en aquella época, y me convenció para que la dejase ir también. Prometió no separarse de mi grupo y volver a casa cuando yo dijera. La ayudé a escaparse y fuimos a la fiesta.

>>Lo pasamos genial aquella noche, ella acabó un poco borracha y yo me lié con más gente de la que soy capaz de recordar. Regresamos sobre las cinco de la mañana, antes de que amaneciera y mis padres se dieran cuenta de que Cora no estaba. Por fin conseguimos llegar a casa, los dos eufóricos, borrachos y sin esperarnos nada de lo que iba a pasar. Cuando estaba a punto de sacar las llaves, me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba forzada. Entramos sin más, pero lo que había allí dentro...— Derek cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol en el que tenían la espalda apoyada. Stiles prestaba toda su atención al relato, incluso sintió ganas de reconfortar al hombre ante la angustia que estaba sufriendo al rememorar todo aquello, pero decidió abstenerse y dejar que continuara—No he visto una matanza como esa en toda mi vida... Nuestra casa había sido desvalijada, destrozada... Las paredes, el suelo... Todo estaba salpicado de sangre y...— Se detuvo durante unos segundos mientras su mandíbula comenzaba a tensarse— Mi-mi familia, mis padres, mi otra hermana... N-no puedes imaginarte las cosas que les habían hecho... Yo... Casi no fui capaz de reconocerles...— Dejó caer la cabeza tomando aire por la nariz en rápidas respiraciones— Habían sido Kate y su manada. Siempre habían sido unos nómadas, iban de un lugar a otro, asesinaban a quien fuera necesario para alimentarse y luego se marchaban. Así una y otra vez... No-no puedo explicar la manera en la que nos miraron a Cora y a mí cuando les pillamos...— No podía expresar con palabras los recuerdos que tenía de aquella noche, así que prefirió suponer que Stiles lo sobreentendió todo—… Ni siquiera estaban cerca de ser animales, sólo eran bestias... Mi hermana entró en shock, no se movía, no gritaba... Pensé que era nuestro fin... — El joven no quería, no se atrevía, a hablar ante aquel siniestro relato. Temía decir algo y herir aún más al hombre que parecía estar a punto de romperse de un momento a otro.

—¿A-ahí fue cuando os... Mordieron?— Una imperceptible risa, entre la autocompasión y el sarcasmo, se asomó en los labios del azabache. Los humedeció con su lengua, aún con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

—Intentaron hacernos lo mismo, pero ya has visto a Kate... Le encanta jugar con tu mente antes de arrinconarte y degollarte... Se paseó a nuestro alrededor, acechándonos como la loba que era. Incluso fue capaz de sacar a Cora del shock infundiéndola el miedo, todavía recuerdo como clavaba sus uñas en mi brazo y lloraba en silencio detrás de mí— Comentó pasándose inconscientemente la mano por el antebrazo derecho— Fui incapaz de dejar que mi hermana muriese a manos de esa psicópata, así que intenté negociar con ella... Que hiciese lo que quisiera conmigo, pero que dejase a Cora marcharse... Daba igual si decía la verdad o mentía sobre lo que vio aquella noche, nadie la iba a creer de todos modos. Pensarían que de verdad habían sido unos lobos.

—¿Y-y funcionó?— Derek suspiró profundamente antes de contestar

—Para ahorrarte detalles escabrosos, sí, funcionó... Según ella yo era un perfecto candidato para la mordedura, era joven y fuerte, y ahora además tendría una fuerza sobrehumana, sentidos hiperdesarrollados y unas capacidades por las que cualquiera mataría...

—¿Y tu h-hermana? ¿Qué paso con ella?— Su mandíbula se tensó. No quería llegar a esa parte de la historia, pero sabía que abrirse en canal dela forma en que lo estaba haciendo delante de Stiles, no serviría de nada si no se lo contaba todo

—Se negó en rotundo a que yo hiciese eso, pero sino, iban a matarnos, y no iba a permitir que me quitasen lo único que me quedaba... Si aunque sólo ella pudiese salvarse, pagaría el precio que fuera... Me arrancaron de sus brazos, me rodearon y me mordieron— En ese momento se levantó la camiseta para permitirle ver su costado derecho, donde aún se podían observar unas rugosas marcas blanquecinas formando la huella de una fuerte mordida sobre su piel— Cada vez que me tocabas temblaba al pensar que me preguntarías por estas cicatrices... No habría sido capaz de crear una mentira convincente.

—Las había notado, pero sé que eres muy reservado, y prefería que me lo contases tú cuando a ti te apeteciera...— Un amago de sonrisa fugaz apareció en los labios del pelinegro, quien todavía mantenía la mirada gacha, y se negaba a mirar de vuelta al joven. Volvió a bajar su destrozada camiseta.

—No recuerdo mucho de aquel momento... Sólo tengo la imagen de ver a mi hermana salir corriendo de la casa mientras aquellos hijos de puta la perseguían... Desperté días más tarde, en medio del bosque, junto a ellos, alrededor de una fogata y sintiendo que el corazón se me salía por la boca, no sé, era como si me hubiesen inyectado una droga muy potente... Para ese momento y habíamos salido del estado a través de las montañas.

Un tenso silencio se asentó entre ambos hombres.

Stiles estaba demasiado ocupado intentando formular de la mejor manera posible la pregunta que llevaba rondando su cabeza desde hacía un buen rato, y Derek estaba a la espera de que de un momento a otro, el joven comenzara a alejarse de él.

—¿Coméis carne humana?

Y soltó la bomba.

—Somos carnívoros... Podemos cazar como cualquier lobo, y alimentarnos de otros animales salvajes... Pero, Kate no pensaba así... No sé cómo sería antes de que la transformasen, pero desde que la conocí, parecía haber perdido cualquier tipo de empatía, o de sentimiento humano...

—¿Qué me estás tratando de decir con eso?— Derek se encogió todavía más en su sitio.

—U-una vez que pruebas la carne humana, no-no sé cómo expresarlo, pero...Te hace perder la cabeza... No-no eres capaz de ver más allá, y es como si... Como si un hambre desmesurada tomase el control de ti... Por eso tenían esos ataques repentinos, al principio estaban bien, pero de un momento a otro perdían la cabeza y arrasaban con lo primero que se les ponía por delante, ya fueran deportistas por el bosque, intentar engatusar a borrachos en medio de la noche, o colarse en una casa cualquiera...

Stiles sintió una nueva arcada, y pensó que volvería a vomitar en cualquier momento. Su estómago se había revuelto, y toda aquella confesión de homicidios y canibalismo le había dejado una sensación horrible en el cuerpo.

—T-tú... ¿Lo-lo has hecho?— En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, la cabeza del hombre giró en su dirección como un resorte— ¿Has matado? ¿Has...?— No pudo ni siquiera acabar la frase cuando otra horda de clavos comenzaron a clavarse en su espalda. ¿Con quién había estado saliendo estos últimos meses?

—Stiles, escúchame bien— Giró su cuerpo de manera que ambos quedaron cara a cara— No voy a negarte que he hecho cosas horribles y despreciables desde aquella noche en la que lo perdí todo. He herido, engañado, y sí, he matado a muchas personas que no se lo merecían... Pero nunca, jamás, me he alimentado de un ser humano. Por eso Kate siempre me ha echado en cara mi "complejo de inferioridad", porque no soy capaz de dejar atrás mi parte humana y valorar el "regalo" que me hizo aquella noche...— Stiles mentiría si dijese que no sintió una mezcla de repulsión y alivio a partes iguales.

—¿Y cómo sé si lo que dices es verdad? ¿Y qué significa eso de que has matado a mucha gente? Podrías habértelos comido igual— Al ojiverde ni siquiera le dolió el hecho de que el joven dudase de él, lo podía entender, pero lo que no podía soportar era la mirada que le estaba dando mientras le hablaba. Le miraba con confusión, totalmente perdido, le miraba como si no supiese quién era. Y en cierto modo así era. Stiles hasta ahora no había conocido su parte más aterradora, y que era capaz de echar por tierra todo sobre la persona que sí le había mostrado.

—¿Por qué te mentiría ahora, Stiles? Ya me miras igual que a un monstruo, no tengo nada que perder— Los enormes ojos del castaño se agrandaron ante aquella respuesta. Era como un pequeño cervatillo, asustado ante las luces de un coche antes de que le atropellara— Cuando dije que había matado a mucha gente... Tampoco mentí. Mi papel en la manada era atraer a las presas... Era el más joven y más "amigable" en comparación al resto, me encargaba de acercarme a la gente y atraerles hacia donde estaban ellos, para que pudieran alimentarse... Ligaba con quien ellos me decían, me hacía el desamparado para atraer a quien ellos querían...

Se sentía tan asqueado. Tenía tal desprecio hacia sí mismo por sus actos, que era incapaz de regodearse en otro sentimiento que no fuese la culpa. Durante años ese fue su estado constante, sumido en la más profunda humillación y desdén, esperando el día en que algún cazador le pillara desprevenido y le pegase un tiro, o bien que sus fuerzas sucumbiesen por fin y diese el paso él mismo. Dormir se había convertido en algo que había pasado a un segundo plano, su cerebro, por muy exhausto y saturado que estuviese, le impedía descansar, manteniéndole encerrado en aquel torbellino de recuerdos, remordimientos y culpa constante.

Al final se había decidido por tomar pastillas para dormir, le ayudarían a tener unas horas de paz durante el sueño, sería como si nunca hubiese existido. Eso, o bien le valdrían para acabar con todo. Una muerte dulce era preferible a arrancarse así mismo la piel a tiras, aunque tampoco lo descartaba cuando la ansiedad le consumía vivo.

—Era eso, o Cora...

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre ambos. Derek intentando ahogar la vergüenza que sentía por sus actos, y Stiles tratando asimilar como podía toda aquella avalancha de información.

—¿T-tu hermana?

—No habían perdido su rastro esa noche, pensaron que les serviría de utilidad para tenerme controlado, y no se equivocaron.

—Esa manada de la que hablas... ¿Eran las personas que he visto antes?— Preguntó recordando la "conversación" silenciosa que había tenido con aquella mujer rubia

—No... La manada de la que yo te hablo desapareció hace mucho... Murieron todos en un incendio descontrolado en el bosque hace algunos años, sólo sobrevivimos Kate y yo, tiempo después dejó de buscar presas y comenzó a buscar sustitutos. Fue así como poco a poco fue convirtiendo a todos los que has visto... Y yo ya no era ningún crío como para permitir que me siguiera amenazando. Ahora era mucho más fuerte, y fui capaz de enfrentarme a ella para al menos conseguir algo de libertad y no tener que convivir con ella día y noche... Pero luego se enteró de que tú rondabas por aquí prácticamente siempre... Y su lado psicópata sediento de sangre volvió a salir a flote...— ¿En serio había atraído a una mujer lobo asesina sólo por hacer senderismo por el bosque? Vaya, y pensaba que ya era lo suficientemente gafe.

—Pero ¿Y Cora? Dijiste que sabían dónde estaba

—Kate será la hija de puta más sanguinaria, desalmada y peligrosa del mundo, pero sólo vale para una cosa, ser la líder, sin subordinados a los que pueda dirigir, está indefensa... Cuando su anterior manada murió, perdió toda la información que tenía sobre Cora... Yo siempre que podía me escabullía a mi antigua casa en ruinas, pensando que entre los recuerdos de aquella noche encontraría algo más que dolor y sufrimiento... Ha sido el único hogar que he conocido, no tenía otro sitio a dónde ir... Hasta que un día, descubrí que enganchado bajo la puerta, había un pequeño sobre. Era una carta de Cora, habían pasado muchos años, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que yo no anduviera muy lejos y que pudiera volver a ponerme en contacto con ella. En esa carta me contó que tenía planeado viajar a Italia ese mismo verano, se suponía que sería algo temporal. Me prometió volver a escribirme en cuanto regresara... Yo volvía a nuestra casa todas las semanas, esperando ansioso por noticias suyas, y ella no dejó de escribirme... Tampoco te mentí cuando te conté que está trabajando en un orfanato, en Verona. Dice que esos niños la hacen muy feliz.

—No me dijiste que os escribíais... Pensé que ya no os hablabais— Otro fuerte suspiro se escapó de Derek. Había apoyado los codos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y mantenía sus manos unidas.

—La que escribe es ella, no he sido capaz de contestar a una sola de sus cartas— Stiles frunció el ceño ante aquella respuesta

—¿Por qué haces eso? Si no tienes intención de contestarla no entiendo para qué las lees

—Quiero asegurarme de que está bien

—¿Y entonces por qué no la respondes? Te aseguro que nada la hará más feliz que saber que tú también estás bien

—¿Y qué pretendes que la diga? ¿Que su hermano mayor se ha convertido en un monstruo chupasangre y asesino?— Contestó de manera hostil, con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro y mirándole fijamente, amedrentando al castaño rápidamente.

—No tienes por qué decirle eso...

—Me niego a mentirle diciéndole que estoy viviendo una vida normal y feliz cuando no es la realidad— Volvió a desviar la mirada al mismo tiempo que soltaba un leve gruñido.

No sabiendo muy bien por qué, eso le dolió a Stiles. Puede que no tuviese una vida normal, porque un ser humano normal no era, ¿Pero no era feliz? ¿Ni siquiera los meses en los que habían estado juntos? ¿Era un alma tan desamparada y desgraciada que ni siquiera había conseguido, si quiera, ser un poquito más feliz estando con él? Parece que se equivocó cuando vio en sus ojos todo aquel amor que pensaba que iba dirigido a él, que era provocado por él, que todas esas sonrisas, radiantes, enormes y preciosas, porque a pesar de que no sonreía muy a menudo, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, eran sólo para él.

A quién pretendía engañar, claro que sabía por qué le dolía. Se había enmarado de Derek, le hacía muy feliz, y pensaba que había tenido el mismo efecto en él, que le hacía igual de feliz. Tragándose el repentino nudo que se le formó en la garganta se obligó a recuperar la compostura y que no se notase su clara decepción.

En ese momento se le vino algo a la cabeza. Tragó saliva antes de preguntar.

—El día que nos conocimos, cuando tuve el ataque y tú me llevaste al refugio... ¿Qué pretendías hacer?— El pelinegro cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, sabía que aquel momento iba a llegar. Era imposible que su pila de mentiras y realidades ocultas se mantuviese en pie mucho más tiempo.

—Aunque no haya... No haya probado nunca la carne humana, cuando te conviertes en... esto, dejas de ver las cosas igual que antes. Ahora, cualquier ser, lo que sea, que se muestre más indefenso, más débil... No puedes evitar verlo como a una presa— La mirada de Derek estaba perdida en la nada, intentando explicar aquel sentimiento que le atormentaba día y noche desde hace años— Es como si, un animal salvaje se apoderara de ti y quisiese saltar fuera de tu cuerpo y arrasar con todo. En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que aquellos desgraciados me habían hecho, luché con todas mis fuerzas para no convertirme en las mismas bestias que ellos.

>>Al principio intenté negarme a, básicamente, darles de comer a los asesinos de mi familia, pero al ver que no pude... Me aferré a lo único humano que me quedaba, no era capaz de cumplir con las atrocidades que ellos sí perpetraban.

>>Pero, los años fueron pasando y yo cada vez me sentía más débil, sentía cómo la vida se me iba escapando de las manos, ya ni tenía una razón por la que seguir con vida... Y... El día que te vi aparecer en el bosque, tú solo y tan débil...— Separó sus manos y las paseó por su oscuro cabello, despeinándolo e impidiendo que Stiles pudiera verle la cara— Mi parte racional se apagó, todo por lo que había estado luchando por tanto tiempo se fue a la mierda... Y mi parte animal vio en ti un perfecto candidato para saciarse por fin

El joven sintió cómo su sangre se helaba y se asfixiaba con su propia respiración.

No es que ni siquiera sintiese lo mismo que él, es que directamente se había acercado a él para matarle y luego comérselo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llorar, salir corriendo de allí, suplicarle que por favor no le matase en aquel mismo instante? Quizá sí debía matarle, así acabaría con todo aquel dolor de golpe.

—Cuando te desmayaste, decidí llevarte conmigo, no había tenido ni siquiera que reducirte, ya te tenía inconsciente... Te dejé en mi cama, y... Ya estaba dispuesto a comenzar en cualquier momento pero, no-no fui capaz...

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo el torbellino de tristeza y terror que le estaba recorriendo por dentro, sin embargo, pareció no hacerlo demasiado bien, ya que el hombre se giró a mirarle de nuevo. Había notado su cambio de voz, de un tono altanero y exigente de respuestas, a uno apenas imperceptible y suave.

—Te dejé en la cama y te observé. No me atreví a hacerte nada, no sé cómo explicarlo... Me quedé embobado mirándote, después de haber tenido todas esas convulsiones tan fuertes, parecías tan relajado, tan en paz... Me llamabas la atención, eras un crío que andaba solo por el bosque, hacía mucho que no veía algo así...— Una de sus manos se arrastró en la poca distancia que los separaba y tomó una de las suyas. La tenía muy entumecida, y apenas pudo sentir el tacto del moreno al principio, su piel estaba demasiado fría y anestesiada, pero pronto, al tener su mano envuelta entre las grandes y ásperas de Derek, comenzó a sentir el leve cosquilleo de la sangre volviendo a circular con normalidad por sus falanges— Parecías tan indefenso, solo e inconsciente... Que sin ni siquiera tener que decir nada, conseguiste relajar a mi lado animal... Al verte allí dormido y totalmente desprotegido, hiciste que todos los recuerdos de lo que he hecho desde que soy así, me vinieran de repente— El verdigris de su mirada chocó contra la castaña de Stiles— Me era imposible hacerte el mismo daño que me habían hecho a mí, no sé qué es lo que tenías o lo que vi en ti en aquel momento, pero me hiciste regresar a mi yo humano— Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente cuando una pequeña lágrima corría por la fría mejilla del joven— Luego despertaste, empezaste a hablar, y ya nunca te callaste... Al día siguiente regresaste para darme las gracias, y al final acabé encontrándote por aquí todo los días "por casualidad"...— Elevó una de sus manos, y con su pulgar secó aquella gotita que ya comenzaba a escurrirse por la mandíbula contraria— Puede que te haya ocultado cosas, prácticamente toda mi vida, no lo voy a negar, pero desde ese día, jamás he mentido en lo referente a nosotros, en lo referente a ti.

Probablemente no había expresado ni la mitad de lo que sintió en aquel momento, ni la mitad de lo que siente por Stiles, pero para un hombre tan sentimentalmente constipado como él, no pudo hacer más que respirar de alivio cuando ya por fin toda la verdad había salido a la luz.

Ahora sólo quedaba lo más difícil.

Decir adiós.

Stiles se mantenía quieto, observándole entre las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y al final se desbordaban, con la respiración dificultosa debido a la congestión por el llanto. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Bueno, en realidad, qué más daba. Todo había acabado.

Dejándole con la palabra en la boca, Derek se apresuró a hablar.

—Será mejor que te vayas ahora, va a empezar a hacer más frío y acabarás resfriándote— Soltó su mano y se levanto con calma, como si la conversación que acababan de tener no hubiese existido. Ni se giró a verle una vez de pie, únicamente se limitó a caminar en dirección contraria, alejándose de Stiles.

—¿A-a dónde vas?— Un suave susurro resonó en sus oídos antes de que pudiese dar un paso más. No pudo resistirse y se giró justo a tiempo para ver al joven limpiándose la nariz con la manga de la chaqueta, su chaqueta de cuero, y comenzar a ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad debido al letargo.

—Es mejor que vuelvas a casa

—No pienso irme ahora— Su voz sonaba opacada por las lágrimas y la mucosidad. Acababa de llegar junto a él, colocándose a su altura— Después de todo lo que me acabas de contar no puedo irme así sin más.

—Te equivocas, justo por eso debes irte... Ya sabes toda la verdad ¿Aún así quieres más respuestas?— Stiles frunció los labios ante la pregunta. No le había gustado.

—No quiero respuestas, ya tengo todas las que quería. Ahora, lo que quiero es que vuelvas a sentar tu culo en el suelo y solucionemos esto entre los dos— Derek elevó una ceja en señal de incredulidad

—¿Solucionar? ¿Qué quieres solucionar? ¿Es que quieres ayudarme a enterrar el cadáver que está comenzando a pudrirse a 20 metros de aquí?

—Calla imbécil— Susurró con fuerza— Pueden escucharte desde aquí— Dirigió su mirada hacia los tejados de las casas que se asomaban por encima de la poca arboleda que quedaba para volver a entrar al pueblo. Rápidamente la regresó a su compañero—No me hables así Derek. Tenemos que hablar de lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora.

—¿A partir de ahora? Stiles ¿Qué cojones dices? No va a haber un a partir de ahora, tú tienes que irte a casa y yo ocuparme de que mañana nadie encuentre un cuerpo a las puertas del bosque— Escupió sin medir las fuerzas y volvió a darle la espalda.

—¿Me estás dejando?— Preguntó de forma directa. Derek se pasó las manos por el pelo, despeinándolo aún más, para volverse a girar hacia el castaño.

—¿No lo ves Stiles?— Volvió sobre sus propios pasos y regresó frente al chico— ¿No ves que esto no da para más?— El castaño le inspeccionó con la mirada, intentando entender lo que el ojiverde quería decir.

—¿Por qué no?— Derek no pudo evitar reír ante la pregunta. Negó con la cabeza mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus resecos labios.

—¿De verdad quieres tener una relación con un hombre lobo? ¿Después de todo lo que has visto esta noche? ¿De que te acabo de contar que estuve a punto de matarte la primera vez que te vi?

—Pero no lo hiciste...—Apretó los ojos y suspiró ante la súplica del chico.

—Stiles vete a casa por favor...

—No Derek, no puedes pretender que me vaya y me olvide de todo lo que ha pasado aquí hoy... Que me olvide de ti— Stiles negaba con la cabeza mientras hablaba. Dio un par de pasos para acercarse a un más al moreno— S-sí, todas las cosas que me has contado son horribles y... No creas que vaya a obviar el hecho de que intentaste hacerme daño porque no puedo... ¡Pero es que tampoco puedo dejarte ir así sin más!— Volvió a pasarse la manga de la chaqueta por la nariz con fuerza, dejándola enrojecida y la piel de sus mejillas algo irritada— Sé que intentaste herirme la primera vez, ¡Pero no lo hiciste! ¿Y sabes por qué? No fue porque diese la casualidad de que me encontrases a mí y tuvieses un flechazo como me has intentado explicar, porque sorpresa Derek ¡Los flechazos no existen! Si sólo hubiese sido mera atracción sexual, que fue lo que tuvimos al principio ¡Me habrías devorado en cuanto hubiésemos follado! Pero, vaya, ¡Tampoco lo hiciste! Y fíjate, casi cuatro meses después aquí seguimos, yo sin un solo rasguño por tu parte y totalmente encoñado de ti— Derek no interrumpió, no dijo nada ante todo aquel discurso de leves gritos y susurros fuertes, sólo se limitó a callarse y continuar con su típica pose de estatua inamovible— ¿Sabes por qué no me hiciste daño en aquel primer momento? ¿Antes de que pudieses conocerme o tener un mínimo afecto por mí? Porque fuiste capaz de controlarte, tú solito—Empuñó su pulgar y lo clavó con fuerza en el pecho contrario— Eres capaz de controlarte perfectamente, me acabas de decir que lo llevas haciendo durante años, y también lo has hecho conmigo, y mira que hubiese sido fácil arrancarme un brazo de cuajo cuando me tenías tirado en tu cama prácticamente todos los días.

—Stiles, no es así de simple

—¿Te importaría decirme de qué te has estado alimentando desde que te apalancaste en este bosque?

—Stiles...

—Respóndeme— Derek giró la cabeza ante su insistencia

—Animales, bichos que cazo...

—Y sospecho que ningún humano...—El silencio y ceño fruncido dirigidos hacia él eran todas las respuestas que necesitaba— Lo que pensaba... Y aunque hayan sido pocas y muy estúpidas las personas que se meten a caminar por aquí, me incluyo, te has sabido controlar perfectamente para no herir a nadie

—Porque les evito... Me alejo lo suficiente para no acercarme a nadie

—¡Te felicito! Ya casi te comportas como un lobo de verdad— Si había algo que Derek de verdad odiase de Stiles, era cuando se enfadaba. Tendía a ponerse hostil, y más sarcástico de lo normal si es que eso era posible. Y el tono de voz que usaba... Esa voz era como un taladro a ambos lados de su cerebro— Te has sabido controlar, y sé que aún puedes hacerlo... Nunca me he sentido en peligro estando contigo, y a pesar de todo lo que me acabas de contar... Sigo estando seguro de eso, ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque confío en ti, Derek, me lo has demostrado desde el primer día—Los ojos del chico reflejaban tal convicción en sus palabras que Derek llegó a sentir rabia hirviendo en su interior ¿Es que no lo entendía? ¿Cómo podía darle todo igual?

—Stiles, no sólo te he dicho lo que se me pasó por la mente el día que te conocí ¿Piensas ignorar el hecho de que he participado en el asesinato de más gente de la que puedo contar? ¿Que acabo de matar a alguien con mis propias manos hace menos de una hora?— Increpó con enojo mientras señalaba con su brazo en dirección hacia donde el frío cuerpo de Kate aún se encontraba.

—No fue tu culpa Derek— Su tono había cambiado totalmente, pasando de aquella actitud desafiante y condescendiente, a un susurro apenas audible. El ojiverde calmó un poco su tensión— No-no puedo ni imaginarme por lo que habrás tenido que pasar, y por todo el remordimiento que debes llevar contigo— Su labio inferior quedó encerrado entre sus dientes mientras pensaba en cómo expresar todo lo que se le atropellaba en la mente— Pero ellos te obligaban... Eras muy joven cuando todo eso te ocurrió, y entiendo perfectamente que antepusieses a Cora a todo lo demás— Derek agachó la cabeza, sus hombros se encogieron. En todos los años que habían pasado, nadie había tenido un contacto tan cercano con él, hasta que llegó Stiles— Sólo eras un crío... Un crío que no era peligroso, eras un crío para el que el mundo era peligroso, que el mundo le hizo creer que era peligroso— Sintió la mano del chico tomar su muñeca, y dibujar vagos círculos al inicio de su palma. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió cierto alivio inundándole por dentro— Y respecto a Kate... No te atrevas a sentirte culpable por ella —El azabache elevó la mirada sorprendido— Esa zorra te quitó a tu familia y te jodió la vida... Y casi me mata a mí también...— Volvió a fruncir sus labios antes de hablar— Por mí puede irse al infierno

—No habría dejado que te hiciera daño— Su mano todavía entumecida, aunque algo más templada que antes, fue en vuelta de nuevo por una de las contrarias—Si hice lo que hice no fue por venganza... Fue porque no pude soportar la ira de verla nada arrepentida después de haber intentado ahorcarte. Siempre la he querido ver muerta, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar estar aterrado de ella por todo lo que me hizo... Pero cuando la vi teniéndote sujeto contra el árbol... Lo tuve claro— Nada más acabar de pronunciar aquellas palabras, sintió el fuerte choque del cuerpo del joven contra el suyo en un ansioso abrazo. Stiles se aferraba a su espalda con toda la fuerza que podía, temiendo que se le escapase de las manos. Escondió su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, y se prometió a sí mismo no salir de ahí nunca más.

Derek envolvió los brazos a su alrededor de igual manera, enterrando su nariz en su cabello algo humedecido por el sudor, pero poco le importó. Era el olor de Stiles, y sólo con eso podía sentir como todos los demonios comenzaban a esfumarse de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, sabía que aquello no duraría mucho tiempo.

—Te has enamorado de algo que no puede ser— Habló a media voz, aún con la cabeza hundida en sus cabellos y depositando un suave beso sobre ellos.

El cuerpo entre sus brazos se puso rígido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Su voz sonó opacada contra la piel del hombre. En serio se negaba a salir de aquel íntimo refugio.

—No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho conocerte— Una de sus manos, acomodada sobre la curva de la espalda baja del castaño, ascendió hasta su cabello, donde comenzó a acariciarlo con toda la calma que podían proporcionar sus temblorosas manos— Pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder el control, y hacerle daño a lo único que tengo— Otro beso fue depositado sobre el centro de su cabeza. Mantuvo sus labios ahí durante unos segundos, el mismo tiempo que le llevó cerrar los ojos con fuerza para calmarse y que las primeras lágrimas que sentía formarse en sus ojos en años, cayesen libres por su piel.

El joven se separó de él, lo suficiente para poder verse a la cara, mostrando el interminable camino que formaban las nuevas lágrimas frescas, recorriendo una vez más, el sendero hasta su mandíbula.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Más bien, Stiles le retaba con la mirada envuelta en una mezcla de incredulidad e ira.

No tardó en responder de manera altiva.

— Si no me quieres, y sólo me ves como una presa, dímelo y te aseguro que saldré de aquí ahora mismo y no volverás a verme nunca— El tono atrapado entre su desesperación y tristeza, no fue suficiente como para sonar menos decidido y serio—¡Dímelo!

Sus miradas, ambas aguadas y luchando por imponerse sobre la otra, mantenían una lucha encarnecida, hasta que el hombre lobo tomó la mano que, con los nudillos ya tornándose blancos, arrugaba con fuerza su camiseta desgarrada. La colocó con decisión sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, presionándola contra su piel.

—El corazón se me desboca cada vez que te tengo cerca— Stiles sentía el cómo su corazón retumbaba a un ritmo acelerado contra su palma— Eres la única persona que consigue darme tanta paz teniéndola a mi lado que hace que me duerma sin necesidad de pastillas, que al mismo tiempo me pone a cien con sólo tocarme y que hace que el calor me vuelva a recorrer por dentro. Me devuelves las ganas de vivir Stiles— Poco a poco comenzó a separar la fría mano del calor de su pecho. La primera lágrima comenzaba a descender por su pómulo derecho— Y por eso no puedo joderte la vida obligándote a quedarte con alguien como yo.

Los labios del castaño se abrieron, quizá con el objetivo de soltar una exclamación, un insulto, un grito de frustración... Pero en su lugar no salió nada, únicamente el vapor producido por la diferencia de temperatura entre el interior de su organismo y el exterior.

Sus iris de color otoño se movían desesperadas sobre el rostro contrario, como intentando leer lo que ocurría en su mente, saber lo que planeaba decir para así descubrir una manera de convencerle de lo contrario.

—D-Derek a mí me da igual que seas-que seas un hombre lobo, o-o lo que te haya pasado hasta ahora, lo que hayas tenido que hacer...

—No debe darte igual Stiles... Y aunque lo niegues, no te da igual— El joven frunció el ceño no entendiendo a lo que el pelinegro se refería— Hace un rato me mirabas con miedo, no te creías lo que estaba pasando... Me mirabas como si no me conocieras— El castaño estuvo a punto de replicar, sin embrago Derek rápidamente continuó frenándole— Y no te culpo ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Me preocuparía si te hubiese dado igual descubrir que llevas meses viviendo con un monstruo— Sonrió amargamente teniendo aquellas palabras grabadas dentro de sí. En su mente, en su alma.

Esa era la única definición que existía para él.

—No, no, no, no— Negaba con fuerza Stiles mientras sus ojos llorosos escudriñaban confusos el rostro que tenía en frente— No digas eso. No eres un monstruo, no te veo así ¡No lo eres Derek! Sólo has tenido mala suerte, pero ya está... Podemos solucionarlo entre los dos... No-no tiene por qué cambiar nada, podemos seguir como siempre— El hombre lobo veía como la desesperación comenzaba a hacerse dueña del tembloroso cuerpo frente así, intentando buscar una solución a algo que no podía ser arreglado—¡Incluso ahora todo será mejor que antes! Ya no hay secretos entre nosotros, podemos empezar de cero... Yo te contaré todo lo que no te he dicho nunca, mi colección de recuerdos patéticos y vergonzosos de la que no hablo con nadie, y verás que ser medio lobo no es tan malo...— Sus dos manos se habían aferrado con fuerza al henley del ojiverde mientras continuaba con su interminable monólogo solamente interrumpido por sus propias pausas para recuperar aire y sorber la mucosidad en su nariz.

Derek le miraba con ternura. Por unos instantes se dio la libertad de permitirse imaginar un mundo diferente, en el que Kate nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida y hubiese conocido a Stiles en otras circunstancias.

Se dio la libertad de ser feliz mientras se perdía entre la voz acelerada del joven y el calor que emanaban sus puños cerrados y se le extendía por el pecho, no de manera física, simplemente él no sentía las típicas mariposas en el estómago al ver al castaño. Él sentía lo mismo que experimentó la primera vez que le tuvo cerca, un calor tan puro, tan agradable, que le hacía sentirse humano de nuevo. Le hacía sentirse vivo, aunque sólo fuera por un corto período de tiempo.

—Stiles— Tomó con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, las manos que aún reposaban sobre su pecho y las envolvió entre las suyas— Yo...— Quería decirle tantas cosas, asegurarle y prometerle de manera infinita, pero era incapaz de articular palabra cuando aquellos ojos tan alegres, dulces y sin maldad alguna, le estaban mirando con tal expresión de temor, miedo y culpa. Él no era culpable de nada. No debía desvelarse por intentar "buscar soluciones" para alguien tan irresponsable como había sido Derek. Tenía llorando frente a él a la persona que menos se merecía sentir ningún tipo de dolor, miedo o tristeza, y ahí estaba, a punto del colapso por intentar aferrarse a algo tan inservible como Derek se consideraba, cuando Stiles no necesitaba de nada ni nadie para seguir irradiando con la luz que le había deslumbrado desde hacía casi cuatro meses— Lo siento tanto...— Bajó la cabeza, cual condenado que llevaban al reo a morir, y se acercó las manos ajenas a los labios, besado, uno por uno, cada nudillo, intentando curar así el dolor que proyectaba el joven

—¿P-por qué lo sientes?— Derek ignoró su pregunta, y mantuvo los labios pegados contra la pálida piel, aunque eso no le impidió seguir hablando.

—Debí haber parado todo esto mucho antes... Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora no estarías aquí, y esta noche no tendría por qué haber ocurrido—Soltó sus manos y las llevó a ambos lados del rostro de Stiles, intentando dejar algo de calor sobre la fría tez— Ahora dices que nada de mi pasado ni de mí mismo te importa... ¿Pero cuánto piensas que puedes seguir así? Stiles... En algún momento querrás salir de este bosque, querrás presentarme a tu padre, a tus compañeros de universidad, a tu amigo Scott... Querrás buscar un trabajo fuera de aquí, querrás tener ocio y una vida normal, querrás tener hijos, formar una familia... Y yo no puedo darte nada de eso...— Sus pulgares se encargaron de recoger cada una de las lágrimas que caían del par de ojos anonadados que le observaban con atención— Me alegra que tengas tanta confianza en mí, pero... No tengo tanto autocontrol como piensas... Si fuera así ¿Por qué crees que me recluyo en las montañas? No hay nada que más desee en el mundo que volver a ser humano, no sentir que el resto del mundo sigue avanzando y yo me quedo estancado en un punto entre un ser humano y una bestia... Pero no puedo. Desde que pasar tiempo contigo comenzó a ser algo habitual, buscaba alimentarme, cazar, mantenerme satisfecho para no hacerte daño a ti... La ansiedad me carcomía por dentro de sólo pensar que podía descontrolarme contigo... Quizá nunca llegase a pasar, pero no podía evitar pensar en ello, estaba aterrado... Y si ya contigo sufría ese miedo ¿Qué crees que pasaría si me plantara en medio de la calle con humanos por todas partes?— No dejó que Stiles le interrumpiera con su constante optimismo— No sabría mantenerme a raya, y no intentes llevarme la contraria en eso... Sé, y siento dentro de mí, que mi parte animal saldría a flote antes de que lo pudiera evitar.

—P-pero... ¿Y entonces conmigo por qué no lo hiciste?— preguntó como un niño pequeño, desesperado por ignorar la realidad.

—Sinceramente, ya me da igual... Lo único que me importa es que pude tenerte cerca de mí, y me regalaste más felicidad en cuatro meses que en años de mi vida... Pero sé que si te mantengo a mi lado durante más tiempo, te apartaré de muchas cosas, y me niego a hacerlo— Las yemas de sus dedos continuaban empapándose en los regueros de lágrimas que parecían no tener nunca fin— No llores Stiles, eres muy joven, encontrarás a miles que sean mejores que yo, que te querrán bien— Era irónico que le dijera que no llorara, cuando él mismo sentía sus propias mejillas húmedas y la vista de la cara enrojecida y sollozante del joven, se le empañaba poco a poco.

—T-tú me quieres bien— No pudo evitar sonreír ante la débil respuesta del castaño.

—Tendría que atarte a mí, que te unieras a mi condena, para que pudiésemos estar juntos, pero soy incapaz de hacerle sufrir a alguien lo mismo que sufrí yo, y mucho menos hacértelo a ti— Cerró los ojos, harto de su visión desenfocada, y posó su frente contra la de su compañero– No sé si te quiero bien... Pero sé que prefiero tu felicidad antes que la mía, y si solo consigo que seas feliz volviendo a estar solo, es lo que pienso hacer.

—No voy a ser feliz si tú no estás— Las manos de Stiles agarraron con fuerza sus muñecas, temiendo que de un momento a otro se esfumase delante de él

—Claro que lo serás... Y yo lo seré sabiendo que tú estás bien, y viviendo la vida que te corresponde, no cargando con la mía— Stiles no pudo más y un profundo jadeo de dolor salió de su garganta al mismo tiempo que volvía a envolver sus brazos alrededor del cálido cuerpo Derek, cosa que éste no tardó en responder.

—N-no quiero...— Murmuró de nuevo, de manera apenas audible, mientras refregaba una y otra vez su mejilla contra el ancho hombro del pelinegro, intentando de alguna forma, hacer que el resto del mundo desapareciera y sólo quedasen ellos dos, juntos, sin tener que separarse. Derek por su parte, había apoyado su propia mejilla sobre la cabeza del más bajo, y había cerrado los ojos, perdiéndose por un momento en la simple presencia del chico junto a él, hundido en su pecho.

—No puedo negarte el tener una vida normal, y hacerte cargar con todos los fantasmas que me carcomen por dentro... No soy humano, y no seré capaz de vivir entre ellos... Debería haberle puesto freno antes a todo esto...— Stiles comenzó a revolverse entre sus brazos, así que rebajó un poco su fuerza y le permitió volver a elevar la cabeza, para que ambas miradas pudieran volver a conectarse.

—No me arrepiento de nada— La decisión con la que había dicho aquellas palabras no dejaba rastro de duda de que no mentía, y eso le provocó un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Era como si su corazón se hubiese saltado dos latidos de golpe, y estuviera a punto de asfixiarse. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba, pero a pesar de eso, la vida no parecía darle tregua. Daba igual lo bien que le hiciera sentir aquel chico, él nunca podría tenerlo, estaba condenado a estar solo. Y eso dolía, dolía igual que caer sobre una cama de clavos ardientes y sentir como cada uno de ellos le iba atravesando la piel poco a poco, como si cayera en medio de una pira en llamas, como si los lobos que aquella anoche habían entrado en su casa y despedazado a su familia, ahora le hubieran arrancado el corazón, lo hubieran masticado y escupido de vuelta.

No sabía si sentiría mayor dolor que el de saber que podía tener la felicidad rozando con la punta de sus dedos, pero que de nuevo, no era para él, y nunca sería para él.

Cuando su hora por fin llegase, y tuviese ocasión de reunirse con Kate en el infierno, porque estaba seguro que para un ser como él, perdido y encadenado entre dos mundos, condenado a vagar como un monstruo en soledad por el resto de sus días, no habría redención, así que se aseguraría de llevar a cabo una nueva venganza, de la forma más cruel y tortuosa que existiera, primero por su familia, y luego por Stiles. Ella le había quitado todo lo que tuvo, tenía y tendría.

Sintiendo como el dolor de la decepción y la melancolía se extendía por todo su cuerpo, como un camino de gasolina prendido en llamas, se abalanzó sobre la boca contraria.

No era un beso dulce y con calma, como los que solían darse cuando querían detener el tiempo a su alrededor y simplemente sentirse el uno al otro, no era un simple roce de labios que se daban de refilón y robándoselo al otro, no era un beso perezoso, de esos que apenas podían mantener las bocas pegadas sin coordinación alguna por lo cansados y extasiados que estaban, no jugaban a ver quién conseguía morder el labio opuesto primero para acabar regalando un leve picoteo en la frente ajena.

No era nada de eso, en ese instante, estaban intentando devorarse el uno al otro. Sus labios se entreabrían y cerraban al compás de los contrarios, de forma lenta y pesada. Las lenguas se introducían en la boca de su amante y se acariciaban entre ellas, sus manos se aferraban a sus cuerpos con toda la fuerza que podían, las de Derek habían bajado hasta el cuello salpicado de lunares y presionaba con delicadeza contra los laterales, enredando levemente la punta de sus dedos en los cabellos castaños de su nuca, mientras que Stiles había deslizado sus falanges directamente sobre el oscuro cabello de Derek, y se encargaba de tironear de él con la suficiente gentileza y entusiasmo, como para no provocar dolor en su amante.

Se besaban como si fueran a morir en el mismo instante en el que se separasen, como si todo se rompiera en el momento en que sus bocas ya no estuviesen la una sobre la otra.

El ojiverde, viendo que las reservas de oxígeno en sus pulmones no durarían mucho más, alejó su lengua y sus labios, para acabar deslizando con parsimonia sus dientes sobre el labio inferior de Stiles, y finalmente tomarlo entre sus propios labios y tirar de él.

El joven dejó escapar un levísimo jadeo ante la pérdida de aquel contacto tan sutil. Abrió los ojos al volver a sentir una pesada respiración chocando contra la suya y su frente siendo presionada contra la de Derek, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba recuperar la respiración. Las manos de ambos no habían abandonado su refugio y seguían presionando con la misma fuerza.

—Supongo que interpreté bien mi papel de cordero, hasta que te diste cuenta de que podías confiar en mí— Farfulló con suavidad, haciendo rozar sus labios con los del joven

—Lo hiciste tan bien que me lo acabé creyendo— Contestó de igual forma, en este punto ya sin intentar evitar que las ganas de llorar que aún tenía acumuladas se exteriorizasen.

Derek apretó su agarre sobre el cuello contrario, no generando ningún tipo de daño, sólo queriendo sentirlo más cerca de sí mismo.

—Me gustaría sostenerte si pudiera— Sus dedos volvieron a delinear una vez más alrededor de los dulces ojos de su compañero, esta vez, aprovechando que éste los había cerrado ante el suave contacto, se dedicó también a pasearse sobre sus párpados, sus cejas y pestañas, a memorizar todas y cada de las pecas y lunares que salpicaban su rostro. Haciéndose una última imagen mental del trocito de felicidad que había podido sostener por un pequeño período de tiempo— Pero pensarías que soy un gran lobo malo, así que no lo haré...— Stiles rió amargamente ante aquel crudo doble sentido, aún sin atreverse a mirarle.

—¿No volveré a verte?— Se negaba a abrir los ojos. Sabía que el final estaba cerca, pero también sabía perfectamente que cuanto más mirase en la nebulosa grisácea, verdosa y parda de sus ojos, más se anclaría a él. Prefería notar su presencia, su agarre, su tacto, su respiración pausada, sus labios tentadores sobre los suyos.

—Te juro que mientras tú sigas apareciendo entre estos árboles, sea el día que sea, llueva o haga sol, voy a estar ahí para asegurarme de que llegas seguro a casa... No puedo obligarte a mantenerte alejado de este bosque, sé que no me harías caso, pero por favor, Stiles, no intentes buscarme— Se sentía en una especie de nube en aquellos momentos. Se encontraba totalmente rodeado por la oscuridad, posiblemente la única testigo de su despedida, la imponente luna llena, había vuelto a ocultarse tras las nubes grises de aquella noche, y a lo único que realmente prestaba atención era al ligero pitido de oídos que poco a poco era amortiguado por la profunda voz de Derek. En cuanto esas palabras salieron de sus labios, el pitido comenzó a hacerse más intenso y se negó a perderse en la inmensa ansiedad que amenazaba con dominarle lentamente.

Aceró su cuerpo al contrario, y volvió a refugiarse sobre su pecho, habiendo pasado sus brazos tras su espalda para acercarlo más a él. Su mejilla quedó reposada sobre el lado izquierdo, sintiendo el repiqueteo de un incesante corazón que parecía que en el algún momento se saldría de su prisión entre las costillas y escaparía de allí. Lo mismo que el propio Derek clamaba por hacer.

Le gustaba escuchar los latidos del corazón, era lo que su madre hacía para calmarle antes de desaparecer de este mundo, y luchaba por conseguir el mismo efecto con el de Derek, aunque bien sabía, que al igual que con su madre, Derek le dejaría un vacío en el pecho, que sería incapaz de llenar por mucho que se refugiara en el rítmico recuerdo de unos acelerados bombeos.

—Lo que dijiste antes... Que no sabías si me querías bien...— Suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar hablando, sentía que las fuerzas le iban abandonando poco a poco— Sé que me quieres, Derek... Me quieres bien, me quieres mejor de lo que cualquiera podría hacerlo... Incluso los lobos malos pueden ser buenos.


	3. 3

Poco había cambiado.

La niebla continuaba arremolinándose entre los árboles, el viento soplaba con fuerza arrancando las pocas hojas que aún colgaban de los descascarillados y envejecidos árboles, y los grajos continuaban entonando su desafinado canto uno tras otro mientras emprendían el vuelo de manera grácil e hipnótica.

Noviembre llegaba a su fin.

Poco había cambiado, o eso es lo que se repetía cada mañana para mantener su mente un poco más tranquila, aunque si decía la verdad, las cosas no habían permanecido inmóviles al paso del tiempo, no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo, únicamente intentaba adaptarse, y vivir con ello.

Desde aquella fatídica noche en la que había visto por última vez a Stiles, se había encargado de no volver a cometer los mismos errores que cometió en el pasado.

En primer lugar, se encargó de Kate. Arrastró su cadáver, sin convicción ni deseo alguno de darle una sepultura digna a un ser que no sentía ni padecía, y se decidió por llevarla lo más lejos que pudo del pueblo, cerca de las montañas, donde el frío comenzaba a aumentar, y hacerla desaparecer de este mundo de una vez por todas.

En verdad no sabía si los hombres lobo tenían la capacidad de volver de la muerte como los vampiros en las muchas leyendas e historias que había leído, ni si quiera estaba seguro de si más críptidos o criaturas mitológicas existían a parte de él mismo, pero no tenía ni ganas, ni fuerzas para averiguarlo, así que, para evitarse una posible vuelta a la vida de la que había sido la causa de su ruina constante, quemó su cadáver.

Esperó pacientemente a ver cómo hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo se descomponía en oscuro polvo negro y poco a poco el fuego se iba apagando así mismo.

¿Habría sido más satisfactorio haberla enterrado y escupir sobre su tumba? Probablemente no, el vacío constante que tenía, y más que cerrarse parecía consumirle lentamente, seguía igual de presente en su pecho.

Pateó un par de veces lo que quedaba de sus cenizas, entremezclándolas con la húmeda tierra de la zona, y emprendió su camino de vuelta, no sin antes haberle prometido a Kate, donde fuera que estuviese, que la haría pagar caro todo lo que había hecho, incluso si tenía que bajar hasta el mismo infierno, la encontraría, y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

Sus acompasados pasos le condujeron de vuelta a su refugio, ahora más vacío sin la presencia del jovial castaño a su lado, pero sorprendiéndole al encontrar otro tipo de compañía menos esperada. Iba tan distraído que ni siquiera había sido capaz de captar el aroma a intrusos en su territorio.

Las dos mujeres, el hombre y el muchacho, ya apoyándose sobre sus dos piernas, le esperaban pacientemente frente a su puerta.

¿Merecía la pena luchar? ¿Valdría más si acababan ya con su existencia sin sentido? No tuvo tiempo de contestar a su persistente nihilismo.

No venían a pelear. No venían a reclamar por su alfa muerta, o en busca de venganza por haber herido a su miembro más joven hacía un par de horas, sorprendentemente, estaban tan perdidos en medio de la nada como lo estaba él.

Kate no había conseguido ir más allá de un leve comienzo en su tortura psicológica con ellos, todavía no les había arrancado lo poco de humanidad que les quedaba, y sólo querían sentirse un poco menos solos en aquella realidad en la que sabían, la soledad sería la única compañera que tendrían.

El tiempo pasó, y si llegaron a formar una especie de comunidad, o "manada" sería más apropiado para ellos, nadie lo mencionó nunca en alto, pero todos dieron por sentado que lo único que tenían eran los unos a los otros, se protegían entre sí, se daban calor y compañía, y al final, si eso no era lo más parecido a una familia que podrían conseguir en aquellas circunstancias, no sabrían como definirlo.

La rubia de ojos oscuros, Circe, había tomado el mando de su supuesta comunidad. Puede que lo lógico fuese que este puesto pasase a ocuparlo el propio Derek, dado que era su territorio, y ahora ellos sólo eran unos huérfanos de alfa que no habían ni pasado la mitad de tiempo que el azabache en aquella forma, pero él simplemente no quería, no deseaba tener el control sobre nada ni nadie, no quería más responsabilidades, si ya por fin había conseguido tener la mente despejada después de tanto tiempo, no quería arriesgarse a que la presión volviera a su cabeza.

Ella era la nueva "líder", planteaba la mayor parte de las decisiones, cambios y planes, escuchando lo que el resto tenía que decir al respecto obviamente, pero su largo entrenamiento en la marina, le había valido para tener las suficientes dotes de mando, y todos parecían estar de acuerdo con ello.

A su lado estaba el hombre de las rastas, de las cuales ya se había librado hacía tiempo, Rasul.

Solía regentar una rústica barbería que llevaba en pie desde los años 80, negocio familiar. Curiosamente, por muy alto e intimidante que pudiese parecer a primera vista, acabó siendo el más pacífico y silencioso de todos. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y ambos parecieron encontrar la compañía más cómoda junto al otro. ¿Habrían acabado juntos conociéndose en otras circunstancias menos escalofriantes? Quién sabe, y en realidad, poco les importaba, estaban ahí, con un retoño de apenas 2 meses y un crío de cinco años correteando a su alrededor constantemente. Poco importa lo que podría haber pasado en otra realidad, o en otro momento.

Mackenzie, o Mack, no había tenido más opción que dejar crecer su negro pelo de nuevo, aunque nunca más allá de sus hombros. Se había marchado de casa a los 17, yendo de ciudad en ciudad, hasta que acabó encontrando un empleo en un salón de tatuajes como aprendiz. Solía acariciar el contorno de los desordenados tatuajes que cubrían sus brazos cuando estaba distraída. Echaba de menos su antiguo curro, era el único que le había gustado, y el único en que su jefe no era un viejo, paleto y machista. Palabras textuales.

Elijah, el muchacho ya no tan muchacho, se había visto obligado a dejar atrás antes de tiempo su faceta infantil y despreocupada de chico que acababa de terminar el instituto y había sido admitido en la única universidad que sus padres se habían podido permitir, provocando que su rostro de niño y el brillo risueño de sus ojos poco a poco fueran desapareciendo. Sin embargo, había momentos muy contados en los que todo esto volvía a salir a flote, sobre todo cuando el pequeño niño dentro de su peculiar familia se dedicaba a intentar que le prestara atención, o cuando tenía ocasión de tomar en brazos al pequeño bebé de Circe y Rasul, el miembro más joven del grupo, y que le había quitado ese puesto, junto a su hermano mayor, ya por segunda vez.

Derek no ocupaba un papel demasiado marcado entre ellos. Simplemente se limitaba a mantenerse preferentemente en silencio disfrutando de la compañía de gente que había sufrido y sufría lo mismo que él. Se contaron sus vidas pasadas, sus objetivos y aspiraciones, y cómo todo se había perdido por culpa de Kate, y de la maldición que les había traspasado.

Quizá las familias se formaban así, con la compresión desinteresada, y sin ningún tipo de dogma que lo nublase todo con su correspondiente tendencia a juzgar lo que no se comprende. Quizá no estaba tan alejado de su yo humano como pensaba, quizá nunca había dejado de serlo y sólo había acabado idealizando el simple concepto de ser humano. Quizá nunca dejó de serlo, ni él, ni ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros y compañeras. ¿Los humanos eran tan civilizados como mantenían los recuerdos en su cabeza? ¿Eran ellos tan salvajes realmente, o sólo eran humanos con más capacidades físicas, pero con su psique intacta?

Quizá nadie era nada, ninguno era nada, solo habían coincidido en aquella existencia de forma casual, con su correspondiente desenlace de hechos, más sanguinarios de lo esperado, pero al fin y al cabo, un desenlace como otro cualquiera. Para qué plantearse nada en verdad, si nunca encontraría respuestas al por qué de todas su preguntas ni alivio en todas sus quejas. Por primera vez en años, de alguna forma, consiguió encontrar la paz que ansió tener por tanto tiempo, y que por fin le valía, para no pensar en nada más.

Decidió, después de tantos años, responder por fin las constantes cartas de su hermana. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Cora no le escribía para que leyese sus cartas, sólo lo hacía como una forma de desahogo, escribir a su difunto hermano sobre cómo era su vida, los problemas que tenía, las noches en las que sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, las buenas noticias... Dudó en decidirse a contestar, quizá si seguía fingiendo estar muerto, o desaparecido, podría dejar la alborotada mente de su hermana tranquila, quien ya parecía bastante convencida de que seguía escribiéndole a la nada, y que las cartas que el sheriff del condado, y viejo amigo de su padre, dejaba caer a través de la rendija de su vieja casa, quedaban desparramadas por el suelo sin ningún orden. Sin embargo, tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para colarse de noche en la oficina de correos, y mezclar la carta que había escrito junto con todo el resto de paquetes y envíos al extranjero. Esperaba haber escrito bien la dirección de su hermana.

Su respuesta llegó más rápido de lo esperado, en forma más bien de manuscrito que una simple carta, y eso que se había limitado a resumirle lo que le había ocurrido durante todos esos años (habiéndole dado previamente algunos datos personales en forma de prueba de que era el verdadero Derek el que escribía). Le aseguró que aunque no tenía una vida normal, no estaba solo y se encontraba bien, y que no intentara buscarle, ya se lo explicaría mejor en otro momento.

La constante ida y venida de postales y cartas se hizo algo bastante común en la vida de Derek, llenas de recuerdos dolorosos, melancolía y explicaciones escalofriantes en ocasiones, pero también de alivio y emoción en otras. Cora volvía a tener un hermano mayor, en extrañas circunstancias, pero después de lo ocurrido aquella fatídica noche, todo era posible.

Había recuperado a su hermana pequeña, aunque fuese a distancia, y estaba acompañado por un grupo de seres iguales a él, y de los cuales ninguno había vuelto a perder el control.

Stiles seguía paseándose libremente por su cabeza. Solía hacerlo en los momentos en los que una leve bruma se esparcía en su cabeza, en aquellos momentos entre el sueño y la vigilia, en los que no sabía si estaba despierto o todavía sin consciencia. Sentía un leve calor junto a su cuerpo, estiraba su brazo, aún con los ojos cerrados intentando rozar la piel ajena. En ocasiones llegaba a percibir el fantasma de su compañía, en otras, despertaba inmediatamente sin nadie a su lado.

También solía sentirlo durante las noches, aquellas en las que se proponía dormir sin tomar pastillas, objetivo que todavía no había logrado, quedándose en vela prácticamente hasta el amanecer. Se preguntaba cómo le iría, si ya se habría graduado, si seguiría hablando por los codos, si se habría apuntado finalmente a un gimnasio como le había repetido tantísimas veces. Quizá se había casado, o estaba solo, pero al menos la mitad de feliz que se sintió él cuando el castaño se encontraba a su lado.

Era muy común que sus recuerdos fluyesen hacia el pecoso durante sus largos paseos a solas. El olor a lluvia, las hojas secas y el frío viento le hacían pensar en él.

—Venga papá ¡Más deprisa! ¡No hemos caminado nada!

Una voz chillona y burbujeante resonó entre los árboles. La gente seguía sin poner un pie en el bosque desde hace años, aunque siempre habría algún imprudente que decidía entrar, incluso con niños. Se dispuso a darse la vuelta y alejarse lo más posible de aquellos intrusos cuando una segunda voz se hizo presente.

—Sí, sí... Vas... Muy deprisa... Como para que te pueda alcanzar...— Entre jadeos y resoplidos, una voz mucho más grave y madura llegó a sus oídos.

Se paró en seco en aquel instante. No era posible.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y recorrió ágilmente la distancia que le separaba de aquellos murmullos. A una distancia prudente, camuflado en un saliente cercano y alejado de la vista, agachó su modificado cuerpo y se acercó lo más que pudo hacia el suelo.

Escaneó la escena cual depredador. Una pequeña niña, con su cabello cobrizo amarrado en dos graciosas coletas y ataviada con un inflado abrigo rosa, se dedicaba a aplaudir con sus diminutas manitas, en un intento de dar ánimos, al hombre que parecía respirar con dificultad a su lado.

Olfateó el aire para darse cuenta de que no se había equivocado. El hombre castaño, apoyado con sus manos sobre sus rodillas y que daba grandes bocanadas de aire, no era otro que Stiles. Un suave hormigueo comenzó a recorrerle la nuca, y cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizó como respuesta ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? Probablemente más. El concepto del tiempo seguía siendo inservible para él.

El castaño terminó por enderezarse. Se había dejado crecer el pelo, no demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder pasar los dedos por él, una fina barba también había comenzado a cubrir parte de rostro. No era muy abundante, sólo lo suficiente como para darle una apariencia más adulta. Seguía siendo alto, podía apreciar que sus hombros se habían ensanchado ligeramente, y en general había ido abandonando aquel porte delgado y esbelto que recordaba perfectamente. Ya no era ningún crío.

—Venga papá, ¡Me prometiste que veríamos animales!

Derek entonces se dio cuenta. Pues claro que ya no era un crío, incluso tenía críos propios ahora. Probablemente se había casado, aunque no distinguía anillo alguno en sus dedos, habría formado una familia propia, muy lejos de aquí, con una casa en la ciudad y con alguien a su lado que le trataba como se merecía.

¿Por qué sentía aquel peso extra en el cuello del estómago? Eso era lo que le había pedido que hiciera, lo que quería que hiciera, pero supuso en todo este tiempo, aunque se preguntara que habría sido de él, que seguía manteniendo una imagen intacta a la del momento del que se le escapó de sus brazos, una estupidez por su parte suponer tal cosa. No fue capaz de imaginar una realidad distinta, y verlo ahora, tan cambiado, y con una hija... Fue como ver una película pasar ante sus ojos, totalmente desconectado del mundo real, sólo siendo un mero espectador.

—Sé lo que dije... ¿Y te he mentido yo alguna vez? — Respondió risueño, tendiéndole una mano a la niña, quien entre enérgicos movimientos de cabeza daba una respuesta negativa, mientras tomaba la mano que se le ofrecía.

Derek observó a la niña. No olía como Stiles. ¿Cómo la habría tenido? ¿Con quién lo habría hecho? Mil preguntas con el mismo significado le asaltaron de repente, sin embargo, decidió apagar sus pensamientos viendo el camino que empezaban a tomar. No era de su incumbencia, y además, prefería con total seguridad el vacío de la incertidumbre, al dolor de la verdad. Al final, sólo los ignorantes eran felices, o todo lo máximo que se puede ser.

Lo que Derek no sabía, es que esa niña no era hija de Stiles, no biológica al menos. Después de acabar la carrera, encontrar un buen puesto en el departamento forense del centro de investigación de California gracias a las recomendaciones de sus profesores, y pasar algunos años trabajando allí, se dio cuenta de que era el momento para cumplir otra de sus metas. Tardó meses en conseguir los papeles de la adopción y que todo fuese aprobado legalmente, pero en el momento que pudo tener entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña de apenas un año y medio, sintió que todo había valido la pena. Lo hizo completamente solo, soltero. Después de Derek, bueno, primero tuvo que asimilar el hecho de que su ahora ex-novio era un hombre lobo mitológico con un pasado traumático y una larga lista de asesinatos a sus espaldas, incluida la loca que también intentó asesinarlo a él, pero que sorpresivamente, aún tenía un mínimo de sentido común y empatía como para alejarle de él y permitirle seguir adelante con su vida. No hace falta mencionar que con una terapia semanal en un psicólogo privado no era suficiente, sobre todo porque no podía contarle todo lo que de verdad se guardaba dentro. El caso, es que después de Derek fue incapaz de hacer que una relación, o lo más cercano a una, durase más de tres meses.

Era consciente de que en algún momento debía de terminar de superar aquella situación, aunque muchas veces llegaba a preguntarse si eso se llega a superar en algún momento. ¿Cómo lo habría hecho la hermana de Derek? ¿Cómo lo habría hecho él mismo? Quizá lo mejor en esos momentos sería permanecer soltero, si no estaba preparado para estar en una relación en ese momento (tal vez nunca), no iba a forzarlo.

Por otro lado, el deseo de ser padre se le apareció bastante pronto, y decidió que ahora que era joven, tenía ganas, un trabajo estable y con los suficientes recursos, y sin tener a la vista ningún objetivo de una nueva relación sentimental, pensó que era ahora o nunca. Así fue como la pequeña Eve llegó a su vida.

Padre e hija retomaron la caminata a paso más tranquilo, pero notando cómo comenzaban a alejarse, el ojiverde abandonó su posición de acecho y se puso en marcha para seguirles el paso. Escuchaba su alegre conversación como si estuviera caminando a su lado.

—¿Venías a caminar por aquí con el abuelito?— La pequeña niña preguntó sin dejar de elevar la cabeza para no perderse ninguno de los enormes árboles que se cernían sobre su diminuta figura.

—Al abuelo no le gustaba nada venir al bosque... Solía venir yo solo

—¿Y por qué no venía el abuelito?

—En realidad a nadie del pueblo parece gustarle venir al bosque... ¿Y sabes por qué?— El tono tranquilo del hombre pasó a ser uno cargado de supuesto misterio para enfatizar la curiosidad de su hija.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque dicen que está encantado...— Respondió de forma sutil y manteniendo la vista al frente, intentando reprimir la risa al sentir el apretón que Eve le dio debido a la sorpresa.

—¡¿Encantado?! ¡¿Aquí viven hadas y duendes?!— Su voz se elevó un poco más ante aquella pregunta. Había frenado en seco en su lugar, haciendo que su padre también detuviese su caminata y se centrase en ella. Sus enormes ojos verdes le miraban fijamente, esperando una respuesta para poder saltar sobre los huecos en las raíces de los árboles y buscar a aquellos seres mágicos protagonistas de los cuentos que leían antes de dormir.

Las comisuras de los labios de Derek se elevaron ante aquella pregunta.

—Mmm... La verdad es que nunca me he topado con ningún hada ni duende...— Golpeó rítmicamente su barbilla con su dedo índice dando la imagen de que estaba intentando recordar— ¿Pero sabes lo que sí he visto?— Sin soltar la mano de su hija, se acuclilló quedando a su altura para poder hablar más cómodamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has visto? ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo!— Las coletas de Eve rebotaban sobre su cabeza por los pequeños saltitos que comenzó a dar ansiosa porque su padre le contara más. Sus manitas se aferraban con fuerza a las más grandes de Stiles.

Incluso Derek estaba deseoso de saber a lo que se refería el de ojos oscuros. A varios metros, y aún observándoles desde las alturas, se mantenía atento a la escena.

—No sé... Es un secreto muy importante, tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera al abuelito cuando volvamos a casa. Tiene que quedar entre nosotros ¿Prometido?— Alzó su meñique frente a la regordeta cara de la niña, quien expectante, observaba su dedo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

—No se lo diré a nadie, ni siquiera al abuelito. Lo prometo— De igual manera, elevó su dedo meñique, adorablemente más pequeño que el de su progenitor, y lo enlazó con el suyo sellando su acuerdo.

Derek se vio sonriendo de nuevo ante la interacción tan cómica entre padre e hija.

—Está bien, ahora que has prometido que esto será un secreto entre tú y yo, te lo diré...— Eve asintió con fuerza mostrando que estaba lista para lo que fuera que se viniese. El castaño, miró a un lado y a otro, fingiendo cerciorarse de que nadie les escuchaba y procedió a hablar— Lo que vive en este bosque, no son ni hadas ni duendes... Es un solo ser, y es un hombre lobo— Las mandíbulas tanto de la niña, como del propio hombre lobo, cayeron ante aquella revelación.

Eve, porque no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo de los labios de su padre.

Derek, porque no se creía que acabase de hablarle de su existencia a una niña pequeña.

—¡¿Un hombre lobo?!— Stiles asintió con total seguridad, y hasta cierta burla, ante la sorpresa de su hija— ¡¿Tú le viste?! ¡¿Y no te hizo daño?!

—Claro que no me hizo daño ¿O es que no me ves? Más sano que una lechuga— Comentó con gracia, para después abandonar rápidamente su divertida mueca, y sustituirla por una melancólica sonrisa— Era mi... Era un buen amigo... Le conocí cuando era muuucho más joven...— Soltó una de las manos de su hija, giró levemente su cuerpo y señaló hacia las alturas, donde entre la nieve acumulada y el conjunto de descascarillados árboles era difícil distinguir algo— Vivía en una casa allí arriba, era el guardabosques ¿Sabes? Era un poco gruñón, pero siempre conseguía hacerme reír

Derek se quedó estático. Sus músculos se habían quedado agarrotados y no podía moverlos. No podía hacer más que escuchar el relato del castaño.

—Y, y ¿Cómo era? ¿Se transformaba en un lobo o sólo le salían colmillos?— Se señalo sus propios dientes para explicar lo que quería decir.

—Las dos cosas, sólo le vi convertido en lobo una vez... Pero a mí me gustaba más verle con su forma humana

—¿Y ya no sois amigos? — Stiles tuvo que hacer trabajar su cerebro lo más rápido que pudo para idear una mentira. Obviamente no iba a contarle toda la verdad a Eve.

—Verás... Yo tuve que marcharme para poder estudiar... Y-y bueno, al final pues perdimos el contacto... Es lo que pasa cuando pasas mucho tiempo sin ver a una persona

Eve pareció satisfecha con la explicación, pero otra pregunta seguía rondando su cabeza.

—Pero papi ¿Los lobos no son malos? En los cuentos siempre son los malos, como en caperucita roja ¿No te acuerdas?— Eve, con toda la inocencia del mundo, había hecho una pregunta que le había atravesado el pecho cual estaca.

Stiles se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo.

Derek seguía inmóvil tras la maleza.

—Verás Eve, eso que te dicen en los cuentos no es verdad... Siempre se ha pintado al lobo como el malo de la historia, pero eso no es así... Incluso los lobos malos pueden ser buenos

El azabache sentía sus propias uñas clavarse en las palmas de sus manos.

El calor en el pecho, ese que se sentía tan malditamente bien y que parecía recorrerle de arriba abajo el cuerpo volvía a aparecer después de tantos años. Stiles no le había olvidado, ni siquiera había olvidado la última conversación que tuvieron antes de dejarle ir. En todo ese tiempo, había tenido la oportunidad de sentir en sus propias carnes el cariño que se forma en las relaciones humanas, no es como si se hubiese mantenido apagado hasta aquel momento, sin embargo, lo que Stiles le transmitía, esa euforia y seguridad entremezcladas, eran incomparables. No podía evitar sentirse feliz.

—Él, antes de irse, me prometió que cada vez que volviera a pasar por este bosque, aunque yo no le viera, estaría ahí protegiéndome y asegurándose de que volvía sano y salvo a casa— Apretó con cariño la pequeña manita que había soltado hacía unos minutos— Y ahora que tú estás aquí, esa promesa también se aplica para ti.

—Pero ¿De verdad que no me engañas? ¿De verdad tenías un amigo que era un hombre lobo?, pero ¿Y por qué no se deja ver? No es justo, yo quiero verle...— El parloteo incesante de la pequeña volvió a plasmar una sonrisa en el rostro de Derek, pensó que se parecía mucho al castaño. Viendo que no había vistas de que la niña fuese a callarse o creer a su pobre padre que intentaba convencerla de que decía la verdad, se decidió a mostrárselo él mismo.

La suave "disputa" entre padre e hija se vio interrumpida de repente ante el potente rugido que rompió el silencio del lugar. Un aullido profundo, grave y afinado. Casi parecía un canto a, la ahora invisible luna, más que un simple aullido animal. Ambos humanos se quedaron paralizados ante el apoteósico sonido, aunque su estado de shock no duró mucho, al menos para Eve, quien rápidamente se giró hacia su padre y con una sonrisa que parecía que en cualquier momento haría estallar sus mejillas, prácticamente gritó sobre los aullidos de fondo.

—¡Es el lobo! ¡Tu amigo papi! ¡Te está diciendo hola!— No tardó en darse la vuelta e intentar rebuscar entre la maleza con sus curiosos ojos el origen de aquel hipnótico sonido.

Stiles por otro lado, no había sido capaz de articular palabra. Se mantenía agachado a un lado de su hija, con los ojos desencajados y al igual que la niña, buscando desesperadamente al hombre que no había abandonado su mente en ningún momento desde aquella noche. Sentía su sangre estancada en cada vena de su cuerpo, y llegó a pensar que acabaría escupiendo su propio corazón al notar sus latidos en las sienes. No sabía qué decir, la verdad es que no tenía esperanzas de encontrarle ese día en el bosque a pesar de que hubiese ido con toda la intención de conseguirlo, porque, a pesar del tiempo que hubiera pasado y todos los cambios en los que se había visto inmerso, así es la vida, aún seguía guardando ciegamente la promesa de Derek en el fondo de su mente, él sabía que no tendría nada que temer si algún día volvía a adentrarse en aquel bosque después de tantos años, porque Derek estaría ahí, cuidando de él, como siempre había hecho.

—¿Papi? ¿Por qué estás triste?— Rápidamente salió de su ensoñación al ver a su dulce hija frente a él, con ojitos tristes y extendiendo sus bracitos en señal de que quería darle un abrazo. Siempre hacía eso cuando notaba a su padre algo decaído.

—N-no-no cielo, no estoy triste...— Rápidamente se pasó las mangas de su chaqueta por los ojos para evitar que alguna lágrima traviesa se le escapase sin querer— Estoy muy feliz, de verdad

—¿Y por qué lloras?— Su ceño se frunció al no comprender las palabras del hombre.

—Son lágrimas de felicidad... Es que estoy muy contento de volver a escuchar a mi amigo ¿Sabes?

Los aullidos volvieron a estallar en sus oídos, era como si Derek le hubiese escuchado y le estuviera contestando "Yo también estoy feliz de volver a verte". De alguna manera sabía que así era.

A Eve le pareció tan divertido que decidió unirse al canto del lobo entre aullidos que más que intimidantes, eran tiernos e inofensivos, mientras eran interrumpidos por sus estridentes risas de alegría.

Stiles se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando a Derek y a su hija entonar una canción desafinada, sin letra y sin aparente trascendencia, pero que para él sí guardaba un gran significado. Sonrió entre lágrimas mientras apretaba los labios conteniendo una suave sonrisa, y cerraba los ojos.

Se dejó llevar por el frío viento que comenzaba a levantarse y golpeaba con suavidad su rostro, por el húmedo ambiente de noviembre y por las voces acompasadas de dos de las personas que sabía que llevaría consigo siempre. Su hija, y Derek.


End file.
